The Gamer of Konoha
by Arms of Loneliness
Summary: Naruto really didn't want this power. He wanted to be a legit shinobi wielding jutsus... Yes, his ... power ... had its quirks, but it annoyed him to kingdom come. But he was stuck with it, and he certainly wasn't going to waste it. But seriously, how in nine bijus did he have to get a power same as a RPG character!
1. Quest 16: The Gamer

**Putting an idea called "The Gamer" from the naver bestChallenge webtoon "The Gamer" (더 게이머) into Naruto. This means only a slight cross-over, since only one of the abilities and some of the surrounding explanation is being put in here.**

**... It should make the story very fun.**

**Perhaps a bit OP, but definitely not overly. Physically weaker Naruto in the beginning.**

**Updated on 5-2-2013**

Chapter 1:

_**Quest 16: The Gamer**_

Naruto stared rahter comically at the mirror, and specifically at something that no one, not even the the Professor, the Third Hokage of Konoha, could see. Something so dramatically different from the rest of the world that he lived in. So dramatically different that he didn't know exactly what to do with it.

"Help..." he whimpered.

A flat, light blue rectangular box appeared in front of him. It glowed lightly, but didn't seem to affect anything in the dimly lit restroom with its own dim lights. But what was irritating to Naruto was what was written on it.

**Help for: Instructions?  
****[Yes] or [No]**

He lifted his finger and pressed** [NO]** for the seventh time this week(fourth year). He facepalmed. His hand slid down painfully from his face, and he turned his eyes back to the mirror.

And stared at the reflection of what was above his head.

**Uzumaki Naruto**  
**The Gamer**  
**LVL 9**

It was irritating, looking at what was above his head. It made him feel ... different from the rest of his peers.

"Why the hell am I four levels above them?!" he shouted angrily, shocking the ANBU stationed outside with his outburst, causing confusion for the ANBU.

Naruto sighed. This ability, which referred to himself as the Gamer, was something he discovered only four days ago. It had appeared one day, like a squirrel would, and then followed him around ever since then. 'Yes, I played few games instead of practicing my bunshin four years ago, but this is too much, God!' he thought miserably, not knowing that the said God had given the power to him. He just sighed again.

It was morning, and he had only ten minutes to not be late to Iruka-sensei's class .. and the graduation exam.

He shrugged it off, turning away from the mirror and quickly made his way out of his restroom and his apartment.

A brand new day awaited him, and he didn't want to start it badly, though the exam was going to make his day bad anyway, by getting another late mark on his report card -something the Hokage had demanded that he see every year.

* * *

Naruto ran like he usually did: on the rooftops. While no one hurt him, the glares he often received walking through the streets of Konoha was intimidating and depressing. So to avoid those glares, he began to run and jump across rooftops as early as a seven year old.

Fortunately, it did good for his young body. He was the fastest runner and the most versatile among the Academy's soon-to-be genins.

"Ping."

Naruto faltered in his jump.. and almost never made it across.

He tripped over a rock when the sound rang in his ear, and he flew across the rather large gap between the buildings, and ended up flying and landed only halfway on top of the building's rooftop. He quickly scrambled to get up.

"Damn it, what now?!" he growled angrily as he turned to his left, where most of those blue message boxes ended up showing up.

**[Runner] Skill's LVL has increased by one {LVL: 16}  
Passive Activation: No **_ENERGY_** required  
Active Activation: 1.5 **_ENERGY_** per second**

**Passive: Base + 16%*Base-Speed**  
**Passive: Base + 8%*Base-Reflex**  
**Passive: Base + 1.6%*Base-Endurance**  
**Passive: Base + 1.6%*Base-Attack Speed**

**Active: Base + 30%*Base-Speed**  
**Active: Base + 10%*Base-Reflex**  
**Active: Base + 20%*Base-Attack Speed****  
**

Naruto's eyes twitched, but there was also a somewhat happy grin on his face. If there was something awesome about the ability of his, then it was the fact that it alerted him to any sort of achievements, level ups, and alerts whenever it happened to be.

It was also by this alerting messages and his other skill** [Observation]** that he performed grand pranks... and got away with it.

**[Observation]** allowed him to see many things about anything, really. The more he LVLed that skill, the more he was allowed to see. For example, he used **[Observation]** on many chunin, jounins, and the ANBUs that were around him, and to his surprised found that the average speed for a chunin and a jounin had was only three; average chunins held **:Speed:** of 12, and jounins **:Speed:** of 15.

Naruto's own :Speed:, which was the base in his other speed related skills, was 16. He grinned as his mind quickly calculated his passive speed once more.

Base(16) + 16%*Base(2.56) = 18.56 Speed.

That happened to be faster than most ANBUs, just by 0.56. And that was his passive.

He quickly dismissed the message, pressing the red X mark on the upper right corner, nad he began to jump across the rooftops again.

"Ping."

"What now?!"

**You're late.**

"Crap. **[Runner]** activate!"

With that, Naruto had activated his** [Runner]** vocally without a second thought and ran noticeably faster.

Too bad he was going to be late anyway...

* * *

**Umino Iruka**  
**Konoha's 2nd Best Teacher**  
**LVL 14**

"OW!" Naruto yelped as Iruka's handchop came down moderately on top of Naruto's head.

"Ping"

'Damn it!' Naruto growled.

**[Physical Durability]'s mastery has increased (4% to next LVL)**  
**LVL 1**  
**Takes 3% less damage.**

'I don't need that right now!' he hissed.

"Be on time next time," Iruke said with a playful grin.

"Hai..." With that, he walked to his seat. He sat down on it, and pouted. But he was curious. That skill, **[Physical Durability]** was one he did not see before. That made him curious: how did it suddenly appear?

'My title is "The Gamer" ... Thus my ability should act like how any game acts like,' Naruto thought as Iruka began to explain the usefulness of the three basic jutsus they were being tested today. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'It's been a while since I played games. I activated my ability vocally, like how shinobis do with their jutsus. Perhaps my desire to become hokage transferred over to the ability?'

Then he lifted a random book out of his jacket and placed it in front of him as if he was reading.

"Status Page," he whispered quietly.

And there it was.

Two yellow boxes. One showed what he had on him (what he wore) and the other showed his status (Speed, Endurance, Attack Speed, etc). He had seen the later before, but the former was new to him.

Hell, it even showed him what kind of boxers he wore... and what brand it was.

'Good thing I'm the only one that can see this,' Naruto thought, suddenly happy about his power's secrecy.

He turned to his Status Page, one with his Base abilities points. And he began to use the arrows next to the numbers indicating the value of whatever base ability they were next to.

And right now, he was pressing three things using points he earned three days ago when he LVLed: Intelligence, Strength, and Speed. He left Endurance, Attack Speed, Control, Accuracy, Luck, Wisdom, and Dexterity. He only had 3 points from last level up; he had no room to invest in other Aspects.

And he realized something terrible.

He forgot about Control.

The one thing he needed... for bunshin.

"...F-!G#H$WAGU^UJ%M#$Y$^J%M?!"

"Naruto, outside! NOW!" Iruka shouted.

Naruto then let his head bang the head with a force that startle everyone with a large crack.

How bad can today go today?

* * *

**Mizuki**  
**A Teacher of Konoha**  
**LVL 15**

He should have invested in Luck. With that, at least he could have passed using Luck, but then he didn't ... and he didn't pass.

He dropped his head. 'God, I feel so stupid.'

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto lifted his head up and saw Mizuki, the one who had defended him during the Exam.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei..."

Mizuki smiled. He sat down next to Naruto on the rooftop. "Don't be hard on Iruka; he just sees a part of him within you."

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

"He was an orphan after the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto flinched.

"He lived pretty much like how you do these days. Getting attention from anything and anyone," he said. "...But I'm not here to tell you my friend's life story. I'm here to give you a special test."

"A .. special test?"

Mizuki nodded. "One that will give you the rank of genin if you manage to pass."

"Really?!"

"Shee... I'm not supposed to give you this in such an open place. Anyway, this is the special exam: sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal Scroll of Seals. Learn a jutsu from it, and show me it. If you do, then I'll pass you."

"Really?! Thank you, sensei!" Naruto laughed outloud as he tackled Mizuki, who unknownst to Naruto, smirked.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto, you have to complete this exam between dusk and midnight."

"Why?" the boy asked, confused.

"Because this is a stealth mission, and stealth operations often takes place during the dark."

Naruto beamed. "Hai!" With that he ran off at a speed Mizuki had hard time following.

'Damn...' Mizuki thought. 'Once he gives me the scroll, I better end him... For the sake of the village and myself.'

* * *

Naruto gave a bow with his hands together to the fallen warrior that was the Third Hokage. "Sorry old man, but I'm hoping that you'll forgive me," he said as he ran off to the scroll storage room.

There were multiple, no tens and hundreds of scroll in the small room.

He absentmindedly touched a scroll to his left, which was on the bookshelf, where he meant to lean on.

"Ping."

'...' He turned around.

**Do you want to learn [Scroll of Sealing]?**  
**[Yes] or [No]**

Naruto's eyes blinked once. Then twice.

Then his eyes and lips stretched too far to be considered human.

**:Learning:**

It was one of his passive skills that he had when he discovered his power. Whenever he touched a book or scroll that was made exclusively for passing along knowledge, the previous message would pop up.

It made learning so much easier...

'I have to learn a jutsu anyway,' Naruto thought with his grin. 'And if this stays here, then there is always a chance someone else can steal it... ' With that thought, Naruto pressed** [Yes]**. The moment he did so, the scroll glowed with a faint white light before slowly fading away like a mirage. Slowly but surely. Then within seconds, it ceased to exist.

This was also one of the results of his power. In exchange for learning anything and everything as long as they were in some kind of writing, the scroll/book themselves would vanish the moment Naruto learned it. Of course, with his **:Gamer's Knowledge:** he can easily write everything back down again, but so far, he hadn't needed to.

"...Wow, that's a lot of jutus," Naruto thought outloud as he shook his head a bit.

"Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping."

Naruto stumbled back a little, surprised by the sudden flood of 'Pings.'

He slowly looked over them, and to his surprise, not all of the context in the scroll was jutsu.

Several of them were fighting styles and passive forms. "Let's see..." Naruto said as he removed the smaller message boxes indicating what he learned to the core of what he learned.

**[Warlord's Aura]LVL 1 (0.00% EXP)**

**Desc:  
****A devastating aura that those who learn the skill may wield. It allows the users to mold chakra into semi-solid objects that can be molded into real objects with another's help. Be aware, however. Those with low chakra reserve should not attempt to learn this as it requires enough chakra to kill an average person.**

**Passively, it creates an armor molded from chakra itself. Wile acting like defense, Aura Armor act more as a physical barrier between the user of this skill and the outside world. It can be deactivated with "Aura Dissipate" and activated with "Aura Activate".  
****  
Passive: Learned Aura Armor as Physical Aspect.  
****Passive: Aura Armor = 20 points.  
****Passive: Base + 100%*Base-Aura Armor  
****Passive: Base + 10%*Base-Defense  
Passive: 1 EXP/ [Warlord's Aura]LVL-EXP Gain**

**Active: Base + 1000%*Base-Control**  
**Active: Base + 100%*Base-Accuracy**  
**Active: Base + 100%*Base-Strength**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last Active. Why was his strength increased...?

No matter, he had to leave the tower soon without getting caught, as this was a stealth mission. So he went out the way he came in: through the second floor storage window.

* * *

**Naruto's Stat.**  
**LVL: 9**

**HP: 150**  
**HP Regen:**  
**Passive: 5 HP/minute**  
**Kyuubi Active: 30 HP/second**

**ENERGY: 540,000-Self + 1,000,000,000-Kyuubi**  
**ENERGY Regen:**  
**Passive: 1 ENERGY/minute**  
**Kyuubi Active: 1000 ENERGY/second**

**Strength: 7**  
**Defense: 3**  
**Speed: 16**  
**Luck: 10**  
**Regeneration: 1**  
**Control: 3**  
**Accuracy: 3**  
**Attack Speed: 4**  
**Dexterity: 6**  
**Endurance: 10**  
**Intelligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 0**


	2. Quest 18: It's Not Easy To Watch

**Putting an idea called "The Gamer" from the naver bestChallenge webtoon "The Gamer" (더 게이머) into Naruto. This means only a slight cross-over, since only one of the abilities and some of the surrounding explanation is being put in here.**

**... It should make the story very fun.**

**Perhaps a bit OP, but definitely not overly. Physically weaker Naruto in the beginning.**

**Revised: 5 -18 - 2013**

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Quest 18: It's Not Easy To Watch_

Naruto jumped out of the window and let out a sigh of relief. So far, he hadn't been caught, which meant that he was doing good so far.

Having landed on a tree, he looked down and around.

There was no one.

He frowned. 'It's too easy. I better check.'

"**[Observation]** activate..." he muttered to himself silently, almost not hearing it himself.

Suddenly, the world around him blared white for a second before he caught something in the corner of his eyes.

It was a small message box pointing to an outline of a figure watching him intently.

**[ANBU]**

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Why would an ANBU be watching me if this is a mere test...?' Then he nearly smacked himself. 'FUCK! This is a test and I :Learned: a freaking Scroll of Seal; a god damn forbidden scroll!' He bashed his head against the tree trunk.

* * *

And much to the surprised of the ANBU watching Naruto for any sign of desertion, the tree caved in ... and the blonde was complaining about a minor scratch that appeared where his forehead and the tree trunk contacted. He pulled up his sleeve, where there were one of the ANBU's communication seals, and send little bit of chakra to it. The seal activated, connecting the ANBU directly with the Hokage.

'Sandaime-dono, are you watching this?' the ANBU asked, knowing about the crystal ball the Hokage whips out on occasion to observe his village's populace and its defenses.

'Yes, I am,' the reply came through from the Sandaime. 'I must say, I didn't expect his strength to be that great ... or his skull so thick.'

The ANBU almost chuckled lightly. 'Should I approach him, or should we let him face Mizuki on his own?' Then he stopped sending the message as he realized that there were two people that were coming towards Naruto; the ANBU here was a sensor. 'Two people, chunin by speed, are approaching Naruto.'

'It's Iruka and Mizuki. Be on hold. Interfere only when Naruto or Iruka, if he isn't a traitor, is in danger of death.'

'Hai.'

With that, he severed the connection. The ANBU knew tht Iruka was a sensor, weak sensor, but a sensor nonetheless. It was the ANBU's job to observe from a distance, so stopping the flow of his chakra was a good idea.

* * *

Naruto snapped out his complaint when two more pings interrupted his chain of utterances.

**[Mizuki]**

**[Iruka]**

That's odd, Naruto thought. 'Only Mizuki sensei is supposed to come.'

Then his mind snapped as gears began to lock in.

Mizuki.

Scroll of Seals.

Forbidden.

He smashed his head into the tree trunk again, caving it deeper. Unfortunately, this only caused the two teachers to find him faster.

They landed on trees opposite of each other with Naruto in the center, and shouted.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to them, and instead of a grin that the both chunins expected, all they saw was a very irritated Naruto... And a caved in tree trunk.

"Naruto, hand me the scroll and show me what you learned. Then your exam will be done," Mizuki said calmly as he held out his hand.

"Don't give it to him, Naruto! He's using you to-!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said as waved both of them off. "Unfortunately, there is no more scroll to steal or retrive," he added.

"What are you talking about, Naruto? Don't you want to graduate?"

Naruto scoffed. "I realized this was no test when I saw that ANBU over there."

The ANBU nearly had a heart attack. Had he failed so much that a kid could spot him? 'I should resign...' he thought despairingly as his head dropped.

Mizuki only raised an eyebrow at Naruto's remark. "ANBU? They don't care about you, Naruto," Mizuki replied. "Now, the scroll-"

The blonde sighed. '**:Gamer's Calm:** activate. :**Library:** activate.'

Several screens only visible to him appeared and began to process large quantities of data.

"You know, Mizuki-sensei, you're right. ANBU don't care about me. Not even you or Iruka-sensei care about me," he said as he stood up. "Only few ever did," he added quietly as a strong determination grew within him. "So I'll give you one chance to surrender yourself, sensei."

"Naruto-"

Naruto raised his hand, cutting Iruka off.

"Please, sensei, surrender."

Mizuki laughed. "You? Stop me? Have you gone crazy, Naruto? You're not even a genin and I'm a chunin!" he shouted as his demeanor changed from that of a teacher to that of an angry dog. "Might as well tell you something good then, Naruto. It's about yourself."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'What could he tell me?' he thought as the :Library: stopped upon a single Jutus out of the others. Naruto took a glimpse at it before a corner of his mouth moved up imperceptibly.

"Well, the Kyuubi wasn't killed the Yondaime!"

Naruto frowned. "Then?" This guy was now talking about the Kyuubi and the Yondaime. Where the hell was he going with it?

"You see, biju's like the Kyuubi can't be killed. All ninjas know this to be true."

"Then?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki's lips stretched skyward and his eyes narrowed in some sadistic pleasure.

* * *

"No!" Sandaime shouted as he shot out of his chair, having had watched the three from his office and the crystal ball after Naruto left.

* * *

"He sealed the Kyuubi into you!" Mizuki declared.

"Ping."

Naruto frowned and looked at the message, which happened to be towards Iruka.

**Status as Jinchuriki: Confirmed**

Naruto grumbled. Ever since he was young, he had expected that he was related to the Yondaime and the Kyuubi in some way, as his birthdate was directly on the Day of Savings that Konoha held every year since the battle.

So he was. Then...

"Ping."

**Question: Were my parents ninjas?**

Naruto shrugged it off, and the messages disappeared. "Bah, so what?"

Iruka stumbled and Mizuki stared at Naruto irritably.

"What?"

Naruto looked back at Mizuki. "I kind of expected it," he said as he began to clumsily go through handsigns unfamiliar to both of the chunins. "So you're not giving up?"

"Ha, make me!"

Naruto scowled. While his ability, power if you will, gave him tremendous advantage, he wasn't the one willing to attack someone 6 LVLs above him (Naruto is LVL 9, Mizuki is LVL 15). But perhaps the skills he recently learned in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

"**[Warlord's Aura]** activate!" he commanded, and instantly, the technique's effects showed up.

Before the command was given, Naruto had been standing with only his eyesore of a jumpsuit. But now, he was surrounded by a thick visible aura of energy. They took on a yellow hue that gave off a dim light. They set themselves around Naruto like a small bonfire.

"**[Warlord's Aura]** activate second stage!" he shouted, unaware of what he was actually doing; he was letting the ability do the work.

Suddenly, the flaring aura calmed down and began to change color. What was once yellow became purple, and began to form transparent hexagonal panels. The panels, all of the size palm size, began to lock with themselves, then attached themselves unto Naruto.

"Ping. Ping."

Naruto gave the two messages a brief look.

New skill learned.

**[Skill Crafting] LVL 1**

**Desc:**  
**Allows the user of this skill to make more skills based upon existing techniques/skills, theoratical models, or ideas. However, this skill does not guarantee the crafted skill's efficiency nor desired result.**

**Active: New Skill.**

**ENERGY Consumption: 1000 ENERGY**

Then Naruto eyed the next message, having read the first box within few seconds.

**[Aegis Shield] LVL 1**

**Desc:**  
**Cannot be activated without [Warlord's Aura]. While activated, [Aegis Shield] provides solid transparent shields that can fit to both clothes and skin like a new thicknessless layer.  
Aegis Shield can be manipulated to be wielded like projectiles or a new layer for a weapon.**

**Active: Base + 500%*Base Defense**  
**Active: Base - 20%*Base Speed**

**ENERGY Consumption: 1 ENERGY / sec**

Naruto grinned. Two new skills, both of them very good for the current situation. Naruto pressed the red X marks on the upper right corner of both message boxes and stared back at Mizuki.

A power that can turn defense into offense.

Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"What are you going to do with that little kunai, brat?!" Mizuki laughed.

"This," Naruto said as [Aegis Shield]'s purple panels began to form on the kunai and start to extend. They locked with themselves and began to grow longer.

Within a minute, which during both chunins watched in fascination forgetting about why they were there, the kunai became a large weightless broadsword, one that rivaled the swords of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen.

'Unfortunately,' Naruto thought. 'Aegis shield takes a lot out of me. Within 6 minutes or so, I'll be left without any ENERGY, which means I won't be able to do any techniques, jutus, or the like, leaving me rather defenseless against an experienced chunin like Mizuki-teme. I need to finish this fast.'

He jumped straight at Mizuki and struck.

Surprisingly, Mizuki opted to block the broadsword strike with his fuma shuriken, and was sent flying into one of the trees to Naruto's right.

"Kah!" Mizuki coughed as he painfully struck the thin barked tree. He coughed up a bit of blood, but nothing to suggest that he suffered something fatal. "You brat!"

Naruto grumbled. "What the hell is with you, anyway? You had people that trusted you, that fed you, and sheltered you. Why would you betray all that?"

"Because in the shinobi world, there is only power, and that is all that matters!" Mizuki shouted back as he went down unto the ground and launched his fuma shuriken.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted as he charged in to block the large four stared death.

The boy cussed and threw the Aegis Shield broadsword-kunai at fuma shuriken, and successfully managed strike it off course.

Iruka skidded to a halt before Naruto. "You aren't ready to take on Mizuki, Naruto! Go get help!"

Naruto pouted. "Hurry up and get over here, ANBU!"

And just as Naruto said there was, an ANBU appeared. "You realize that you make me look bad, right?" ANBU asked Naruto as Mizuki stumbled, still recovering from the first strike that Naruto managed.

Naruto grinned, prideful of his achievement at making an ANBU look bad. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, ANBU-nii-san. It's my job to make people feel fear in my name... for the pranks!"

Everyone except Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Alright, I got this," the ANBU said as he pulled out six kunais, three in hand. "Mizuki. I suggest you yield."

"Grr..." the man growled like a cornered back, but put his other fuma shuriken down. "Fine."

Naruto grinned. He manged to do something great. He stopped a -

"Fuck."

Iruka frowned at Naruto's choice of words and the ANBU looked curious.

"What is?"

"...I ended up destroying the Forbidden Scroll of Seals!"

"Already told us that. Nothing new."

"B-But-!" Naruto waved his arms.

Iruka chuckled and placed a hand over Naruto's head. "It's okay, Naruto. At least we prevented it from reaching someone like Mizuki."

Naruto stared a bit apprehensively at the man before he grinned. "Okay! I'm going to go yell hokage-jiji about this!"

Naruto turned around and only stepped one foot out when he had someone place a hand over his shoulder. "But I have to ask, Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto turned around. "What exactly happened to ... the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?"

Naruto paled like a piece of white paper sheet.

Well, he was screwed.

Royally.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen placed a hand over his forehead, slowly and gently, after Naruto finished his "report."

"And you didn't tell me about this 'power' of yours for what reason for so long a time?" the Sandaime asked the blonde boy. "I could've helped you."

Naruto pouted. "But it tells me every detail about any skill I learn."

"How detailed?" Hiruzen asked. "And even on techniques you haven't used yet?"

"Everything. Let me get something here," the boy replied as he opened up his -Skill Bar-, which only he could see. Then he looked over the skills he possessed, and after recategorizing them into what he had and hadn't used, he found the** [Shadow Clone Technique]**.

**[Shadow Clone Technique] LVL 1**  
**Desc:**  
**Creates solid clones. The clones can take only one mild strike before dispersing.**

**Passive: Upon dispersing, memories of clone returns to owner. Fatigue does not transfer over, only memory. This, however, includes pain.**

**Active: Creates a Shadow Clone.**

**ENERGY Consumption: 100 ENERGY per Shadow Clone**

"Am I right about the** [Shadow Clone Technique]**?"

The Sandaime nodded. 'This power, as ridiculous as it may sound, has proved to exist. At least in his head. I wonder how far he could take this power.' "Naruto, what else can you do with it?"

Naruto thought for a while before answering. "I can LVL the techniques and other utilities so that my body is gets stronger. For example, I LVLed my **[Runner]** up to 16, which is higher than what most chunins have, according to my [Observation]. Because of it, my passive running speed is on par with ANBU's, only a bit faster than them. Of course, though, my stamina works against me in that regard. I may be a stamina beast according to some of the jounins that chased me around after my pranks, but I am still a kid."

The hokage grinned. How wonderful. Naruto had grown up to be a strong young man. "alright then, Naruto," he said as he took a glance out of the window, where the moon had rose high up in the sky. "It's already midnight. Go and return home. Oh, and by the way, take this with you."

He reached into one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a worn out hitai-ate, one that he wore a long time ago.

"Here, Naruto. If you accept htis, you'll officially become a genin of Konoha."

"So what say you?"


	3. Quest 20: Troublesome?

**Well, considering that Naruto's power in this fiction is the power of a Gamer, imagine all the possiblities(games) that he can learn. Makes me kind of giddy. But I'm sure I have to give him a limit at some point.**

**For Reviews!**

Demonkid**: thanks for pointing that out.**

=AoL=

_Chapter 3_

_Quest 20: Troublesome?_

Naruto sat quietly inside the classroom. His headband was in his left hand, while his right hand was continously going over the mass amount of data that he had obtained after :Learn:ing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing. He glanced at the scroll bar and sighed. He had only gone through a third of the Scroll's data, if the scroll bar on the right of the data bank page indicated, but so far, most of it was warnings about various techniques and elements.

This is the true Naruto, one that had powers no one else could see, but he could manipulate. The power of a Gamer. To learn new things like a gamer. To recover fast like a RPG character. To fight with the powers only an RPG character could possess.

"Didn't think that the dobe will be inside the class so early."

Naruto glanced at the the entrance of the classroom and raised an eyebrow. He quickly closed all of the 'windows' before turning to face the Rookie of the Year. "Didn't know you came early as well, teme," Naruto replied.

Uchiha Sasuke smirked. "I usually come early to do some training of my own at the rooftop."

The blonde nodded and didn't say anymore.

"I didn't realize you passed."

"Oh, shut up. You see the headband, and I'm obviously not stupid enough to steal them from jiji or some other ninja. I earned them, and that means I passed," Naruto retorted as he turned back to face the front of the classroom, waiting for Sasuke to leave so that he can start going over the techniques he :Learn:ed.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

With that, Sasuke walked out of the classroom and left Naruto alone.

=AoL=

It has been an hours since Naruto and Sasuke had their little talk. Naruto was still going through the techniques, this time in greater details than before, while Sasuke was on the rooftop. Contrary to what Naruto believes, Sasuke was not arrogant. Hell, he hid so many things about himself that he put up an arrogant front to cover them all.

One such problem was a issue about his physical stature. He thought that he was on the too-slim side. He tried to put on some more weight, because he wanted to appear more independent than a shrimp, but he couldn't, not since -.

The thought of his dead family caused some vile to come halfway up his throat. He quickly pushed the urge to vomit down.

Yes, and that was another issue. He had yet to overcome the trauma. In truth, the trauma had deepened after learning that his family had been planning a coup from the Hokage-sama. Sasuke blamed him, shouted at him, and the Hokage ... took it all in. He hugged the boy, and asked for forgiveness. That had been almost too much for Sasuke that day.

He sighed after the vomiting urge stopped.

He looked up to the sun with his narrowed his eyes. "About 7 a.m.," he muttered to himself. He then looked back down to the horizon-level before beginning a series of workouts.

**(A/N: This story is not Yaoi. Please read until the end to see exactly why Sasuke uses Naruto's view as a measuring stick.)**

=AoL=

Another hour passed before all of the class, including the stuck-up Uchiha, was inside. The said boy's fangirls were up and laughing next to him, trying to get his attention as usual.

Naruto wanted to sew their lips shut so badly that he could almost imagine it...

He sighed in relief when Iruka decided to show up. "Sit down!" the teacher shouted when he noticed that the Uchiha prodigy was surrounded by a bunch of fangirls.

"Hai," some of them muttered while others grumbled.

There was a bit of silence before Iruka spoke up again. "Well guys, all of you who are present passed the genin exam. I'm proud of you," he began. Then he continued on about something irrelvent to Naruto then Will of Fire, ninjas, adults.

"Naruto, are you not going to listen to me even on the last day?" Iruka sighed with a frown on his scarred face.

Naruto looked directly at Iruka and gave the man a grin.

Iruka only let out anothersigh of defeat, but he guessed that Naruto already knew all of the stuff that he was talking about. After all, it takes some mental strength and experience with the world to tkae in the fact that one was a jinchuriki.

"Alright, I'm going to start reading off the team members, so at least listen to this will you?" Iruka said before he listed people off.

"Team One...

"Team Two...

"Team Three...

"Team Four...

"Team Five ...

"Team Six ...

"Team Seven is Uchiha Sasuke." The prodigy grunted. "Haruzo Sakura." The dobe and the prodigy of the class looked at each other before looking back to Iruka for their last member. "And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto. You're jounin teacher will be Hatake Kakashi."

"YES!" the banshee roared, surprisingly, with victory while Yamanaka heiress sighed in defeat. Naruto sighed to himself as well. "Take that! True love wins!"

'True love, my ass,' the blonde thought.

"Team Eight...

"Team Nine...

"Team Ten...

Team Eleven...

Team Twelve..."

'There's a lot more graduates this year,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Team Thirteen..."

Sasuke grunted in disapproval at his team's composition. Naruto shrugged. From this point on, he tuned out other teams' member listings. He didn't care about them. He closed his eyes and waited for the time to pass.

"Oi, Naruto, why are you so aloof today?"

The said blonde opened his eyes and looked behind him, where Nara Shikamaru sat. The Nara Clan heir was obviously analyzing him for the change in behavior. Sure, Naruto slept, but he never blatantly did something as aloof as tuning someone out. Bored to sleep? Yes. Intentionally tune out? Never.

At least that's what the blonde believed the Nara heir to be thinking.

"Why?" he asked in return.

"Your change in behavior is too... coincidental."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as several student gave a half-hearted attention to the duo conversation, or what was becoming to be one.

"Is that so?" Naruto returned with another question as he crossed his arms in front of him and turned in his seat. "Tell me about my change then, Nara-san, while we wait for our teachers."

Shikamaru stared at the boy before sighing. "It's troublesome, but I started it," he said as he slowly straightened in his seat. "Uzumaki Naruto. Age 12. Last name Uzumaki suggests that he is related in some part with Uzumaki Kushina, the last royalty of the Uzushiogakure. Born on October 10, the day of Kyuubi's attack. Before you graduated, you were a prankster. You used to run around the village either running away from a host of ANBU's, jounins, or chunins, most of whom are after you under Hokage's orders. Most likely. However, you consistently outrun them by a narrow margin, but exactly four weeks ago, when you came to the Academy after ditching several jounins in the dust, you did not even let out a gasp nor did you have sweat. In fact, you seemed to have just done a simple workout. It was then that I realized you were hiding something, so, despite the troubles it would later bring, I observed you.

"Then came the graduation. While you did not pass the graduation exam held here in the Academy, you certainly did pass it through other means, showing that you were just not good with bunshin. Then after graduation, you started to look more like a proper ninja. You changed your outfit, and your attitude changed as well.

"...And that's my analysis so far, and my theory is that you, Uzumaki Naruto, has been holding back on us."

By the middle of his thesis, Nara had attracted most of the class's attention, including Iruka and the jounin-teachers that started to enter the room. Some of the jounins were narrowing their eyes at the fact that Nara was too close to the fact that he suggested a connection between Kushina and Naruto -as it was still a S-Ranked secret- they let it go as he did not delve to deeply about it in public.

'So this Kushina is someone I'm related to,' Naruto thought.

He gave the Nara heir a grin and gave the boy a slow clap. "That's acctually the best analysis of myself I have ever heard from anyone, Shikamaru. I guess despite your laziness, you Nara's are geniuses, huh?"

Shikamaru grumbled at the lazy remark, but didn't show much to deny such claim.

"Ping."

He glanced to his left.

Relative: Kushina. Related how?

"But the omst intriguing thing about you is your body language."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with some confusion. "What about my body language?"

Even Sasuke was showing visual curiosity at that statement.

"You see things everyone in this room doesn't see."

'Oh no,' Naruto thought.

'He did seem like he was looking at something when I first saw him today,' Sasuke thought.

"What it is, I do not know. But whatever it is has been with you since I have seen you. That was also another reason I began to grow a purely analytical interest in you," the Nara heir finsihed. "There are more, but ... " he sighed and channeled his clan's secret technique. "It's too troublesome."

Naruto sighed. Good thing the Nara didn't delve deep into it, or the blonde would not have known what to do.

"Alright, while that is the most I've seen a Nara talk," one of the jounin-teachers in the room stated, drawing the class's attention. "It's time for us teachers to meet you guys. Team 3, you guys are with me."

Naruto tured out the others again, satisfying himself with staring up to his jiji's bust on the Hokage Mountain. Then without much thought, he used shunshin, which had its handsigns within the Forbidden Scroll of Seals, to get to the Hokage Tower as fast as possible.

=AoL=

The hokage raised an eyebrow as Naruto appeared in front of him in shunshin. "I was certainly not expecting you to have learned that," he said as he puffed up some smoke from his clay pipe.

Naruto shrugged. "There were a lot of techniques inside the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. I had to manually move the new techniques around a bit in my [Skill Book]."

"[Skill Book]?"

"Yeah, it's how I keep track of the techniques I learned manually or by :Learn:. It's like a imaginary skill book that only I can access. Once I learn a technique, it appears in the very bottom of the [Skill Book], and I can arrange how I want to view my skills. Sometimes I also call that the data bank, but either works."

"It seems like a very interesting power," Sarutobi commented. "But then again, everything about your 'Gamer' just ignores all manners of experience and understanding civilization gained over the years..." Then after another puff of smoke, he groaned. "Tell me again how strong you are?"

Naruto grinned. "Physically, I am a jounin-level. My genjutsu and ninjutsu, thanks to the Frobidden Scroll of Seals, are also juonin-level. What holds me back is my taijutsu and experience, because I can't learn experience and taijutsu by :Learn:. So ... I am at best one of your Chunin rank."

"I see," the Hokage said before he began to contemplate for a while. "You do realize that I can't simply give you the rank of a chunin without having you enter a genin team and complete an equivalent of at least 10 C-ranks and take the Chunin test."

Naruto nodded with a frown.

"What is it?" the old man asked.

"I don't appreciate the team that you gave me. One of them comes from a civilian family. While that fact itself should make me furious, she is one of the worst damn -"

"Naruto, watch your words," Sarutobi warned with a frown.

"Sorry. How about 'shizzing'?"

"...What?"

"Shizzing it is. Anyway, she is one of those shizzing and cock-sucking-"

"Naruto!"

"Sorry," Naruto replied, though his voice didn't hold much conviction in his own words. Perhaps his ... ability has given him a ability that exists solely for the purpose of badmouthing? "Basically, she is not fit to be a shinobi at the moment. While my ability tells me on multiple occasions that she has the potential, it also reports that the potential it senses is the only thing she has as a shinobi.

"Then we come to Sasuke. Well ... at least the teme is good enough to be a genin. He seems to learn fast though, I could help him few stuffs later, but that Sakura? No. Just no."

Sarutobi nodded. "Alright. But can you at least give her a chance, Naruto?"

The boy frowned before conceding. "Fine. However, I have few conditions that I want to tell you for giving her a chance."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Then tell her. I won't be the one dealing with it."

Naruto scoffed. "As if a fangirl can produce a rational thought," he replied.

The Sandaime frowned. "That's a bit uncalled for, I believe."

"... Yeah, maybe," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. He then ruffled a bit with his black clothes before sighing. "I'll be seeing you later then, jiji."

Sandaime nodded. "Get to know your team, Naruto," he gave the boy the advice. The boy shrugged before heading out of his office and closing its doors silently. It was only then the Hokage's expression grew dark and sore.

"Danzo."

The said man appeared from the shadows behind him.

"I was not expecting you to have noticed me here," the bandaged man stated plainly, not too worried about being caught.

"Is there a particular reason you decided to spy on in our conversation."

"... I am keeping my eyes on him."

The hokage scoffed. "More like wanting to recruit him into your Ne ANBU."

The man didn't acknowledge the theory about his activities, nor did he reject them. "Are you sure about leaving him out there like that, though?"

"Why do you ask?"

Danzo slowly made his way around the hokage's table and the man himself before he stood before him. "From what I have learned about Uzumaki Naruto, he is a very valuable asset to Konoha."

"I realize that."

"Yet, you are treating him the same as others."

The Hoakge sighed. "Here is the thing, Danzo," he began. "I know that you want to suggest to have Naruto put into a much harsher training regime different from that which most genin teams have. However, you constantly reject the importance of social interactions. You and I both know what happens to those who don't have such interactions; once their training is over, they are very likely to leave their village. Sure, I understand where you come from for wanting such regimes for all our ninjas. We ourselves went to similar aspects of training by the event called war. I assure you, though, now is not a time of war. You can't force children to go through what we went through. Yes, it may save lives, but what if one of our own breaks under the pressure? We would have another Uchiha Massacre in our hands, Danzo. A clan too pressured, too pushed, that they believed fighting their own comrades to the death for leadership was the only way for them to survive.

"You said you have heard and seen about Naruto's powers. Then have you realized that he has no boundaries?"

"What are you saying, Sarutobi? All humans have boundaries," Danzo replied with a frown.

The hokage grumbled as he pulled out a scroll from within his desk and gave it to Danzo.

"Danzo, before we continue, I have to ask this: where do summoned creatures come from?"

Danzo frowned. "It is unknown."

The Hokage shook his head. "It is known," he said as he gestured to the scroll in Danzo's hand.

Danzo looked at the title and frowned. "This is a book on mythology."

"I know. And what if that our own Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sensei discovered something about our own mythologies? Something that they decided to have only the Hokages of their own villages know?"

Danzo suddenly slammed down upon the desk with anger blazing in his eyes. "You kept something from me?!"

"As you have to me!" Hokage shouted as he did the same to his poor table. Danzo growled and backed off a bit.

"Explain to me."

The Hokage fumed a bit before he sat back down. Then he sighed.

"Mokuton is not a naturally mutated gene of the Senju's."

"We know this -"

"They summoned the earth."

That got Danzo's attention.

"She calls herself the Gaia."

"...The Gaia Theory?"

The Hoakge nodded. Gaia Theory stated that the Earth and its inhabitants were a single being, all of them living together and interacting as if they were whole. The Gaia Theory also stated that the Earth was alive, that it had a consciousness of its own.

"Now imagine Shodaime-sama's powers. What it could have done." A brief silence. "It is a power bestowed by the earth. Imagine the power of the earth in Naruto turning against us...

"If it was anyone else, I might have given them to you under some conditions, but I cannot risk having Naruto turn on us after I die. I must keep him tied to Konoha. And we both know that for a ninja, a genin team is the closest thing to a family."

=AoL=

When Naruto arrived back at the Academy, he was surprised to see that there were only his two "teammates" inside the classroom. Everyone else had left. "Where's everyone?" he asked.

"All of their jounin-teachers came and went with them," Sasuke replied with a grunt.

"I see," Naruto replied. "Thanks for answering."

The Last Loyal Uchiha grunted.

"Sasuke-kun, shouldn't we go get something to eat?" Sakura, who sat to the right of Sasuke, asked quietly. She looked at him with eyes filled with admiration and "love."

'Ugh,' Naruto gagged mentally. 'Just looking at that kind of behavior from a ninja to be makes me a bit sick. Doesn't she know that life is harsh?' he thought to himself, reflecting upon his own life so far. Before he had discovered his power, he was often left vulnerable and unable to find food. He coudln't hunt nor could he steal. Even if he did have money, many of the food stalls refused to sell to him. They would accuse him of theft, since he had money, and accuse him of demon arts, sicne the Hokage supported him. At least once a week, a drunken ninja would chase him.

Then he got his power.

When those stalls refused to sell him food, he robbed them using a henge and his increased speed and endurance. When they called him a theif, he would kick their shin very hard and run away.

And when those drunken assholes came after him on his birthday, he beat the crap out of them.

He grinned, something Sasuke noticed, as he reminiszied on how good it felt to give back to those assholes. 'But now that I think about it, how did they know who I kept in my stomach?' Naruto thought.

Then it hit him.

Someone had released the information about him.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was a bit wary of Naruto. The sudden influx of information about Naruto from the Nara heir and the summon from the Hokage shifted his view of Naruto. Naruto had been someone he actually looked up to.

How did this occur?

It was on one Saturday morning, about four weeks ago.

_Flashback  
=+=_

Sasuke was training to be better. He wanted to become strong enough so that he could bring Itachi back to Konoha. He had learned the truth from the Sandaime years ago, only a few nights after the massacre of his clan.

At first, all he wanted to do was kill Itachi for killing their parents and their extended family.

But now?

He remembered the tears falling from Itachi's face, and felt guilt. He wanted to kill a man who was already dying inside. Sure, Itachi would pay for what he did eventually, whether it was with a beating or just plain out fighting between the two, but he had to be brought back first.

So he trained. To become stronger. Stronger tahn Itachi could ever be...

"HAAA!"

He stopped.

That wasn't him.

He looked about but he saw no one.

"HHHAAAA!"

BOOOMMMMM...

Sasuke gulped as he felt the earth shake before his eyes and beneath his feet. Whoever was training on the training ground like him, the mystery ninja was strong.

...Could the ninja help him?

Curious, he slowly made his way towards the source of the earthquake. He went through bushes and vines that was usual in Konoha's training ground before he came upon an recently cleared clearing. 'This wasn't here only a while ago,' Sasuke thought, for he had passe by this route to where he trained.

His eyes widened.

Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing. Next to him was a boulder about the size of a house, even split into two as if some giant hammer had struck it.

Naruto was sweating and without his shirt.

Then he got into a stance with his right fist cocked back, and struck the left piece of the boulder.

Sasuke had expected Naruto to scream. Most people would.

Instead, the boulder caved in on where Naruto punched, and lots of spider web-like cracks appeared about the boulder.

"Not enough," Naruto growled as he whirled around backwards before landing another fist on the other boulder.

This time, a shockwave ruptured from where he struck, and the area around the clearing felt the power behind the fist.

_Flashback End_

That had made Sasuke respect the "dobe." He was strong, and he was hard working for his goals. Sure, he may not be a Uchiha, but the gloomy boy knew that name held no candle against those who didn't care. Someone like Naruto.

He shuddered a bit as he imagined getting struck by Naruto's fists.

Naruto yawned as he quietly made his way up to his team, but when he sat down, he chose the seat on the table furthest from the two.

"Who do you think our teacher is, dobe?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke as well.

Sasuke glanced at the two of them before he shrugged. "I expect one of Hokage's ANBUs to be our teacher..."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?" he asked.

"Because," Sasuke replied. "Look at our team composition."

The other two did.

"The higher ups are going to want someone who can make us loyal to Konoha. Half of the class thinks I'm revenge driven," he remarked, to which Sakura flinched. "The dobe has no realy loyalty to Konoha to speak of aside from the old and almost soon-to-retire Hokage-sama,"he added, and Naruto nodded i nagreement. "And then there is Sakura, who is the daughter of a decently influencial councilwomen on the General Council. With such a team composition, everyone is going to want someone who will become the anchor for us," he said, pointing to himself and at Naruto. "A regular jounin won't 'satisfy' us." He gave Naruto a knowing glance, which Naruto was oblivious of its intent. "But an ANBU will."

"I guess...?" Naruto replied, though not really undertanding some of the things Sasuke said.

"You're so smart, Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked, though not fully understanding what Sasuke implied, either.

The raven boy just grunted.

=AoL=

"So this is his home?" Kakashi asked as he looked at the house.

"Yes," the hokage replied as he smoked his pipe.

There was a silence between them befre Kakashi decided to speak.

"It's clean for a orphan's house..." he said.

"Too clean," the Hokage added.

Kakashi shrugged and took a step forward-

The ex-ANBU ducked almost immediately as a kitchen knife sailed where his neck was and struck the wall left of where he crouched.

Both the hokage and the jounin paled.

"...That was unexpected," the old man muttered.

Kakashi pulled out his sharingan and lo-

He jumped just as another sailed by where his neck was ... again.

He landed softly and narrowed his eyes. "The entire room is filled with traps," he told the hokage. "Most of them are designed for adults," he added as he eyed the placements of the traps. "And most of the traps would result in fatal wound."

"...What was Naruto doing that he had set up traps inside his own house?" the hokage muttered under his breath as he and Kakashi quickly left the blonde's home.

=AoL=

Naruto stared at the three message box to his left that was right between him and Sasuke's eye-to-eye view.

[Someone was inside the house]

[But didn't go in too far]

[Dodged both traps]

He frowned.

"What?" the raven haired boy asked, somewhat wary of Naruto frowning at him.

Naruto focused his gaze from the message box to Sasuke. "What?"

"Why are you frowning at me?" he asked in turn.

"I'm not frowning at you. I'm actually a bit intrigued about ... something else," Naruto said. He gave Sasuke the wave of his hand -exiting the message box at the same time- before he sat back facing forward. 'Why would anyone come to my house, take a look, and then leave? Was it one of my hater? No. They would've died then by my traps. A ninja who hates me? Possible, but most jounins avoid me if they hate me. If they're chunin, the silent trap would've killed them as well.' He began to ponder without letting it show on his face through any expression. He kept his blank, half-lidded stare at the blackboard.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was unnerved...

_Flashback_

It had been few days after first seeing Naruto, and admittedly, Sasuke was impressed, but at the same time confused. It was obvious that Naruto had more skills when it came to fighting than Sasuke -the speed of the spin and the power of the blonde boy's fists spoke much about the boy himself. If it was so, then why did Naruto hide them?

And after deliberating, he deicded to ask him.

So he made his way to the clearing again. Thankfully, it was not hard to spot, for its size had grown considerably over the little days between his last sight.

Sasuke was once again on the edge of the clearing, just behind the bushes. Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing, but he didn't seem too focused. His hands were loose and his eyes were half-lidded. 'Maybe he's relaxing,' Sasuke thought as he stood up from where he was hiding and observing to go up to Naruto.

Then the sudden change.

Naruto's hands clenched. His face warped to a angry feral scowl.

He lifted his right knee up, and stomped back down to the ground.

The earth cratered.

_Flashback End_

Sasuke laughed nervously as he continued to remember few things he saw about Naruto. Things no one else saw.

Reasons why he respected Naruto and didn't antagonize him beyond what was necessary for a "rivalry" that existed from his point of view.

"Why are you laughing, Sasuke-kun? Did you read something funny in the morning?" Sakura asked.

He frowned and grunted.

Sakura didn't know whether or not to take that as a yes or a no.

She was about to speak again in an attempt to catch her love's attention when the door to the class creaked open.

It was a cyclops.

"It's a cyclops," Naruto remarked.

The silver haired man's only visible eyebrow twitched. "Well, my impression of you is a brat."

"Cyclops."

"Brat."

"Are you our jounin-teacher?" Sakura asked.

The cyclops nodded with a eye smile. 'At least he doesn't call me names,' Sakura mentally sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's all go to the rooftop."

* * *

And that's the end for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it after the long wait. :3


	4. Quest 21: Meeting Danzo

**It's only been two weeks since I updated! But hey, I felt like writing more, so I did.**

**Now for my other stories. **

**The BleachXCodeGeass crossover will be the next one I'll be working on, so this story will be on a week or two hold. I think.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Oh, and I fixed some mistakes that you all pointed out in chapter 1.**

**Chapter 4**

_**Quest 21: Meeting Danzo**_

* * *

The three of the genins stood up from their seats and slowly followed Kakashi to the rooftop where they were to be introduced to each other. 'Most likely introductions,' Sasuke thought as he followed the three ahead. He followed quietly, just like Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was at his side, attempting many times to talk to him.

"Naruto."

The said blonde boy turned around and stared back at Sasuke, who had called him. "Yes, teme?"

"I'd like to talk to you after our talk with our jounin-teacher," Sasuke said after a brief pause.

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder with a half-lidded eye. 'I wonder what they're going to talk about,' he thought.

"Sure," Naruto said, but he didn't seem to interested in what Sasuke was going to say to him.

After that, it took them less than a minute to reach the rooftop.

Kakashi led them to the right side of the roof, where behind them were rows of trees and arches were, and around them was the view of Konoha. Unfortunately, the Academy was not a very tall building, so the said view was easily stopped at around less than half a kilometer away, and most of the view were filled with trees and makeshift wood plank bridges that connected many of the rooftop orchards.

Before anyone began talking, Naruto quickly used his [Observation] technique to take a peek at Kakashi's LVL.

**Kakashi**

**[Copycat Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan]**

**LVL: 38**

"Alright, now that we're here, let's start with the introductions. Name and ambition are mandatory things to talk about yourself. That and habits," Kakashi said as he leaned on the rusted rails on the edge of the rooftop. He pulled out his left index finger and pointed at Sasuke. "You start."

Sasuke deliberated for a second before he began. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I am member of Team 7 as of today. I see myself in the future leading a resurrected Uchiha Clan."

"So, a lot of girls around you?" Kakashi asked with a hint of curiosity.

"... No. Not a lot," Sasuke replied, though somewhat sheepishly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the way Sasuke said it. 'There's a lot of change about the teme,' he thought.

Kakashi shrugged at this before he faced Sakura. "Your turn."

"U-Umm... I am Haruno Sakura. I come from a civilian family. I hope I can ... Well, you see I want to ..." Between every pause, she looked at Sasuke, who didn't pay her much attention.

'A girl who's more interested in love affair than ninjutsu,' the one-eyed cyclops thought with a sigh. He turned to face Naruto. "And finally, you."

Naruto shrugged. "Uzumaki Naruto. I have no goals because I haven't thought of one. I thought I wanted to become the Hokage of Konoha and the Land of Fire... but something happened along the way that made me lose respect for the job."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed imperceptibly at that statement.

"Why?" he asked.

"I did say that something happened," Naruto replied with a frown. "And I want to leave it at that."

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto almost looked to the corner of the office where a strange man stood within the shadows. Using his [Observe], he identified the man in the corner as Shimura Danzo, a member of the Inner Council of Konoha. But what scared him was that his** [Observation]** ability was showing.

He looked at the Hokage's title and level above the old man's head.

**Sarutobi Hiruzen**

**Hokage of Konoha**

**Head of Sarutobi Clan**

**[The Professor]**

**LVL: 51**

Then he glimpsed at the title and level of the man hidden.

**Shimura Danzo**

**Former ANBU Commander**

**[The Root of Konoha]**

**LVL: 53**

Naruto gulped. A man who exceeded the Hokage in terms of level? He was no ordinary man, that's for sure. No, check that, he was a monster of his own right.

What was that kind of man doing in the office, "hiding" from both him and the Hokage?

He wanted to know.

So when he was excused...

The moment he stood up from his chair, he placed **[Glass Cloak]**, a technique he learned from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, and replaced himself with a Kage Bunshin. He had the clone leave the office and walk to his home.

And he sat there for a second, staring at the Hokage.

Without warning, Naruto saw Hokage's face harden before he called out to Danzo.

**Flashback End**

* * *

He heard everything the Hoakge said to Danzo, and he was ... frustrated to say the least.

Even by his surrogate grandfather, he was viewed as a weapon.

He let a sad grin get to his face, though he didn't feel it himself. He was too immersed in his own thoughts to have noticed it on his face. He shrugged again before his expression neutralized. "I have my reasons to have changed my mind," he said. Then he leaned in towards Kakashi. "Now that we've introduced ourselves, why don't you introduce yourself, sensei?" he asked.

Sasuke leaned in as well as did Sakura.

"...Well, before I tell you abut myself, you three have to pass a test."

There was a brief silence before the only two genin-leveled fighters made a sound.

"Eh?"

Naruto sat back with a scoff as if he had expected this.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "You look like you already knew about this."

Naruto stared back at Kakashi with bored, disinterested eyes.

"It was expected."

"Mind explaining?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged again -Kakashi noticed that the blonde boy did this a lot. "Life of a shinobi is extremely harsh. Even if you are a genin, you are expected to kill and fight for your life in many missions.

"While the Academy does teach you how to kill, such as where to stab for an instant kill, which blood vessels ensure a clean kill, and how to set up traps, there are no real life-or-death situations that give the genins a look into reality.

"I'm sure more than half of the students would forfeit being a ninja the moment someone is killed in front of them.

"I'm sure the Hokage knows this as well. I also believe that the Academy was deliberately set up this way to ensure that only those who can do the job of a ninja passes.

"The first test is the ninjutsu and theoretical knowledge. Both are very important in any ninja's career. Ninjutsu is used to overcome obstacles while theoretical knowledges exist to fill in gaps where experience will soon replace.

"And I am sure there is a second test. One that truly weeds out the incompetent from the fighters. Those who will remain genin for the rest of their life or drop out, or those who can protect the village from outside interferences. One that you will be soon administering to us."

Sasuke gave the blonde a look of respect, though carefully hidden behind that scowl. Sakura, ever being the most intelligent among the three genin, understood and became very pale at the prospect of seeing someone dying in front of her.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was wary of Naruto now.

'"He's not your regular genin" Hokage-sama told me,' he thought as he stared at Naruto with his lone exposed eye.

He just let out a chuckle.

Naruto frowned. "What's so funny?"

Kakashi looked at the genin and grinned, something that was not really visible through his mask. "I guess you are right abot the Academy; a prodigy like you can't be a dead last."

Naruto shrugged. "I am sure that the Academy tries its best to look out for those 'prodigies' as you put them. No, I am not a prodigy; I am just a very observant boy who has seen reality." 'Because his own ...grandfather called him a weapon behind his back,' he though darkly but left that part out; no one needed to know that his loyalties laid nowhere.

"Great, then. While I'd pass you simply because of such observant habit you have, I still have a test of mine to give out."

Naruto grunted, surprisng the two Uchiha and Uchiha-related ninjas around him with his Uchiha-like response.

'I wonder if I can become like you, Naruto,' Sasuke thought as he watched the blonde boy with a look of heightened respect and admiration.

Kakashi cleared his throat with a loud cough.

Then he began his introduction. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no goal that you need to know, and my hobbies are too old for you to-"

"He's a pervert."

Kakashi froze and looked at Sakura who blurted it out.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Sakura. She pointed out to Kakashi's side pouch, where a orange book stuck out a bit.

"That's what perverts read," she growled. "That trash!"

Kakashi shot up. "Icha Icha is no trash! Take that back!"

"Hell no!" she shouted back to the jounin with balls of -... Well, boobs of steel.

Scratch that. She's flat as a washboard.

The jounin -Hatake Kakashi- looked seriously irritated.

"...Anyway," he shot Sakura a mild glare. While glaring, he pulled out three slips of paper from within his vest and handed them to Naruto. "Pass it out. It's the information about what you have to do tomorrow." At this point, he turned and faced Naruto. "And yes, as you have said it, it is the second genin test; the test that truly weeds out those I seem to be unfit. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You might throw-up." With that, he shunshined from the spot.

Naruto stared irritably at where Kakashi had stood. "Damn that cyclops," he growled as he gave the other two copies of the paper he received. He gave the two a wave of hand before he performed a shunshin.

"Wait-!" Sasuke shouted, but it was too late. The last loyal Uchiha frowned. "Damn it."

"What were you calling him for, Saskue-kun?"

Sasuke sighed. "I just wanted to form plans with him for whatever comes tomorrow. But ... well, he's gone," he grumbled. "I guess I'll have to work with you right now and bring him into the plan tomorrow."

"Plan...?"

* * *

=AoL=

* * *

While Naruto and Konoha was minding their own business -this is not totally true as the ninja system itself has been built around checks-and-balances between the villages with each village spying the others- a student from Iwa was having a similar situation as Naruto. Unlike Naruto, she was being persecuted for her powers.

At least when she heads out of her home.

A little girl, barely over 10, sat in the corner of her one bedroom house, and silently wept. Her short brown hair clung tightly to her face from the cold bucket of water that had been poured on her only a ten minutes ago. She had brusies running all along her legs and arms, showing the extent of the beating she received.

From the perspective of many outside of the village, she would have been a normal girl. She looked normal with her brown hair and black eyes. She acted normal; she cried when they struck her, and cried when she was alone at her dinner table.

So why was she persecuted?

It was a question that she asked herself on many occasion.

"...Why do you cry?"

She shot up from where she had been crouching. She was still sniffling, but had been too stunned to sob.

Someone was in her home.

She shakily took out a rusted kunai from her pouch and held it in front of her. Her entire body shook in fear as she slowly made her way towards the door of her room.

"I asked: why do you cry, Blessed of Nature?"

Her sniffles grew louder and her posture grew even shakier. She stood somewhere in the middle of the room.

"... Did someone hurt you?"

Although she knew better than to interact with a stranger, she nodded. A small hope sprung in her heart, a hope that wanted this stranger to be the one who will either help or end her. Help her from this miserable existence or just end her life.

"Why did they hurt you?"

"B-Bec-cause I-I'm d-d-diff-e-erent-"

"Aren't all ninjas different from people?"

"T-They c-c-a-all m-me a f-reak." From this point, she began to sob, unable to keep it inside of her. She dropped to her knees, letting go of her kunai, and began to sob uncontrollably. "I-I-I d-did'nt do anyt-thing...! T-they h-hurt me, and k-kick me! I-I t-try t-to run, b-b-b-"

A hand slid around her waist and another hand slid over her eyes. Stunned by the sudden appearance of two appendages, the girl struggled to remove them from herself.

"Sheee..." the man who had been hiding whispered into her ear as he keeled back and allowed her to land on his lap. "It's okay. I won't hurt you."

The girl's struggle lessened before she began to cry loudly.

The man held her while the little girl cried.

And then it was over in an hour.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Akuma. Everyone calls me Akuma."

"Ain't that harsh, calling a little girl a 'Demon,'" the man muttered. He sighed. "Akuma-. No. I won't call you Akuma."

She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I'll give you a new name, if it's alright with you."

She nodded hesitantly.

He smiled, but she didn't know where he did or not in her dimly lit room. "Shinhana."

"Shin...hana?"

He nodded, or she felt his body move as if he did. "It means 'new flower.' But I must get to my business of coming to Iwa, Shinhana," he said as he gently moved her off his lap.

She quickly latched unto him. "D-don't leave me!" she whimpered.

He chuckled as he gently undid her fist in his robes.

"I'm not here to leave you. Rather, I came here to take you."

She looked at him, confused.

"I came here to recruit you, Shinhana, to the organization of Hanzo."

"Hanzo?"

He nodded. "A organization that aims to gather all of the Blessed of Nature so that we may change the world for the better."

"H-How...?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

He smiled sadly at her.

"War."

* * *

=AoL=

* * *

"**[Warlord's Aura]**!" Naruto shouted once he reached his secret training ground. Once the command was given, his body was surrounded in yellow aura. "**[Aegis Shield]**!" he commanded as he pulled out a kunai. '**[Aegis Shield]** form {Nodachi},' he mentally thought out the secondary command. Purple hexagon pieces began to form around the kunai, and began to slowly increase in number. They interlocked with each other and began to form a long nodachi.

Naruto swung the nodachi around, which only weighed as much as the kunai itself. His wrists flipped and twisted, swinging the nodachi in circles to his right then his left. He eyed a tree in front of him for a second. Then without warning, he threw the nodachi-kunai straight at the tree.

The kunai flew as if it was only a kunai, ignoring all sorts of basic physics regarding air resistance and friction that should have applied to **[Aegis Shield]** {Nodachi}, and pierced straight through the tree's trunk.

"Huh," he said as he dispelled the** [Aegis Shield]** with a single thought. "So I can activate this with or without a verbal command. Just a recognition of what I want brings about the effect," Naruto commented to himself as he looked at the kunai. "**[Aegis Shield]** also ignores gravity and air," he commented objectively. "I'll have to test that further. Perhaps when I go somewhere with a large body of water." He shrugged before stuffing the kunai back into its holster. He turned on the tree and frowned. While the nodachi-kunai had struck clear through the tree trunk, the edges of the cut themselves were very clean as if someone had sanded the damn tree or something.

At least he knew that **[Aegis Shield]** will remain his main technique. There was simply so much he could do with a infinite stack of though-moulded hexagon plates. Shields, domes, katanas, individual shrapnels...

He could get used to this.

After training for quite some time, Naruto sat down in the middle of the clearing that he made and began to think about more applications of the shielding technique. So far, he had used them as frag grenades, swords, round shields, walls, scythes, and fishing net-apparently if he doesn't want something to be able to touch his shielding, then his hexagon plates just passed through them. While he was thinking this and acting upon his ideas about his new techniques and powers, someone was watching him.

"It seems that you are well acquaninted with your powers, genin of Konoha."

Naruto whirled around. He had been too focused on delving into learning more about his technique that he was not careful. He quickly activated [Observation] and narrowed his eyes at the being that stood on top of a rather thick branch.

He categorized the being as a being because **[Observation]** categorized it as a demon.

Naruto pulled out two kunais and mentally activated** [Aegis Shield]** to form two nodachis.

"And a very deadly skill set you have there as well," the being said.

"Who are you?"

"..." The demon jumped down from where it was. It looked like a human, but there were few clear distinctions, such as its featureless face and extremely long hair. "I represent Hanzo."

"Hanzo?" 'Why does it remind me of that war hawk Danzo?'

"We gather people for our organization."

"Purpose of your organization?" Naruto asked in turn.

The demon's face suddenly sprouted a grin. "We seek to bring peace to this world."

"How?" Naruto asked, still suspicious of them.

"By war," it stated with the grin still plastered on its face.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I highly doubt peace comes after war," he replied. "But you mentioned war, and my village does not take kindly to outsiders." With that he launched himself towards the demon.

The demon ducked and then rolled away as Naruto's nodachi-kunai sliced the ground where he had been standing and then crouching. Its arms quickly turned into a set of very large blades. "A fight it is then!" it shouted as it charged at Naruto.

Naruto ducked the first thrust from the demon's left and then jumped as high as possible to avoid the demon's right. While in air, he pulled his nodachi-kunais above his head and truck down. The demon sidestepped and struck Naruto on the ribs with his left bladed-limb. Naruto got pinned by it and rolled away.

"That hurts!" Naruto growled as he clutched at his side.

"Ping."

Naruto snapped his head to his left again, and this time he saw the damnable messages...

**[Physical Durability] Skill's LVL has increased by one {LVL: 2}**

**Passive Activation: No ENERGY required**

**Passive: Damage received is reduced by 3.5%**

The demon didn't know why Naruto was not looking at it, and instead, the boy was growling at something that it couldn't see. "I'm guessing that you don't have much experience in sword fighting, huh?" the demon asked as it brought the tip of its blade and licked off the blood. "That and a bit of a ADHD if you can't your focus on me," it added queitly to itself.

Though it wanted to push Naruto for entertainment, it had orders. And those orders were to bring this Blessed of Nature back to the base at all cost.

Naruto growled, but he knew that this ... thing was right about his swordsmanship. He had only minimal experience with any sort of blades. "Then let's do this my way!" he shouted as he crossed his fingers. "**[Shadow Clone]** technique!" he shouted.

The demon didn't recognize the name of the technique, if cocking its head to the side was to say. But when the entire forest lit up with white-pink smoke, it seemed to falter. Falter as it saw hundreds of pairs of eyes land on him.

"Get him!"

"Che!" the demon growled as he began to rip through the clones even as they fired numerous techniques that even Naruto himself didn't recognize at the demon. But even as the demon got hit, he constantly took down a clone with each second he was standing.

Naruto himself growled as he placed his kunais away. '**[Aegis Shield]** form {Human Skin}!' he thought, hoping that the mental command was going to work.

And it did. He saw **[Aegis Shield]**'s purple transparent hexagon pieces form all around him and slowly stick themselves unto him like a second shield. And like before, there was no gravity interfering. 'I can do this!' he thought to himself.

The some of the clones that weren't involved in close combat saw what Naruto did, and they quickly adopted their boss's use of** [Aegis Shield]**. Once they were satisfied, they charged from where they were straight to the demon.

"You punk!" the demon growled as it sliced through another clone. Its feral grimace died, however, when it realized that the clone was still standing with some sort of weird shielding around it.

And it wasn't the only one.

"Fuck," the demon muttered before more blades shot out of its limbs. "You're making this -!"

"You talk too much."

The demon whirled around and its lips sagged on the corners as it saw the original Naruto behind him with blade with the same color and transparent element as the shielding that protected the clones from his attack.

"Well, fu-"

The blade pierced his back and sprouted from his left chest. It froze for a second before trembling as blood began to leak from the wound and its mouth. "K-K-kaaahh..." he moaned as it tried to place its hand on the blade sticking out of his chest. "D-D-Damn bastard.. you actually got m-me," the demon hissed.

"Of course I did," Naruto replied as he made another one of the nodachi-kunais. Then without as much as a glimpse of hesitation, he pushed the demon off his blade and unto the ground, and ran both of them through its shoulder blade.

"GGG—GGGAAHHH!"

"Don't tell me a demon like yourself can't take some pain," Naruto growled as he pulled out the blade from the demon's right shoulder blade before stabbing its liver. Or what he thought was its liver.

The demon jerked a bit before its stretched lips relaxed and its head fell to the ground.

It laid completely still.

Naruto dispelled the clones and then deactivated the shielding on his kunais. "I guess demons aren't that different from humans," he said to himself as he placed his still clean kunais back into their holster before grabbing the dead demon by its ankle. "I guess I'm going to have another talk with jiji." Then he froze. "But I just met him earlier in the day!" he wailed in frustration.

Just as he began to walk towards the Hokage Tower, several shadows jumped across the tree canopies above Naruto.

"Fuck, more of them?!" Naruto growled as he quickly reactivated** [Aegis Shield]** on himself. Just as he pulled out a kunai, someone appeared in front of him.

"...Shimura-san?"

"GGG—GGGAAHHH!"

Kakashi jerked from where he head been sleeping on one of many branches of the trees standing in Training Ground 7. "That doesn't sound like someone is getting a blowjob," he thought outloud. He quietly jumped down before stealthily heading towards the source of the scream.

He only had to jump across ten or so kilometers before he came to the other side of Training Ground 7, where his student-to-be blond genin stood over a still body. 'Did Naruto just commit murder?' he thought warily. However, somethings didn't match what his eyes were seeing. Several wounds on the back of the dead man was big enough to be classified as a wound from Claymores or broadswords-thick useless and yet very powerful and durable weaponry used in the land to the west of Elemental Nation(he had been there once or twice before),- and he didn't see any of such weaponry on Naruto. Also, the boy himself was bleeding as well from his side. But his wounds seems to have been treated already by a medic-nin, seeing as how quickly it had healed.

Unfortuantely, he saw Naruto grab the man's ankle and start to drag away before muttering something and wailing another thing.

Did Naruto really kill him? And if the genin did, how did he give the older man such grievous wounds?

Then he saw several ninjas jump across the clearing's tree canopy level, and Naruto quickly activate something about him. And just as Naruto reached for a kunai, Danzo appeared in front of Naruto.

This was bad.

"It seems that the Academy has once again missed out on something valuable," Danzo spoke to Naruto.

Naruto simply shrugged off the compliment. "I know you're not here to chat, and I know that you don't waste time with regular people, so just spit it out already," he growled as he pulled out a kunai.

"You do realize that holding a weapon and using it in threatening manner to a member of the council can be considered as act of disloyalty? And you need to work on your manners, boy."

"What do you want?!" Naruto growled out, obviously frustrated.

"... I want to train you."

Naruto and Kakashi both blinked. "Come again?" Naruto asked out loud, and Kakashi quietly under his breath.

"I have already talked to Hiruzen about you, and he has told me what he knows. While I am not against anything Hiruzen is trying at the moment to help you foster your growth -by placing jounini Hatake as your teacher- I am also not in agreement."

"What do you know, then? Huh?" Naruto growled, remembering the talk that was supposed to be "classified" and "private" between jiji and Danzo.

"Silence, boy!" Danzo growled out, letting loose a very potent wave of killing intent.

Naruto took it fully, and backpeddled for a moment before steeling himself and putting up his guard again.

Danzo smirked. "Good. At least you can take a bit of my killing intent," he complimented.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

The bandaged man composed himself again before speaking in his monotone voice once more. "I want to train you so that you will best serve Konoha with your abilities. I hope you realize that doing missions with a genin team won't be helping you. And from what I know about Kakashi, he won't be helping you much because of his lazy attitude."

Kakashi frowned from where he was in the trees. 'No doubt the old bat knows that I am here,' he thought.

"I do what is best for Konoha, genin Uzumaki," Danzo continued.

"And how do you protect Konoha? I've never heard of you in any history text I've read so far!" Naruto blurted out.

"..." Danzo wa silent for a second. "You do not hear of me, genin, because I am the root that supports the Great Tree that is Konoha."

Naruto's frowning face relaxed a bit at that.

"My training methods aren't as soft as those of jounin-teachers. I push you to your limit when I feel that you are ready, which is always. I intend to make you into a death incarnate on battlefields, and masked death that all of our enemies fear when you are not on the battlefield."

"... You want me to become strong?"

Danzo nodded. "Once you have come to a decision, come to Training Ground 44. One of my personal ANBU will be there to greet you. However, my offer only stands for a week."

With that, Danzo disappeared, leaving both both Kakashi and Naruto to their thoughts.


	5. Quest 22: Test Number 2: START!

**Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter of this story!**

**All of you readers gave me many reviews for me to improve and work with, so thank you for your support so far.**

**Here are some of the questions and my answers to the reviews.**

**Q: Hanzo and Danzo. Are they related?**  
**A: In the original Naruto-verse, Hanzo is the name of the fighter who the Sannin fought and lost against in Ame. Later, he gets Danzo's help into getting rid of the original Akatsuki, which had Yahiko as its leader. He is the ruler of Ame before Pein. - in my story, this isn't necessarily the case. Hanzo is still the ruler of Ame so far (he is introduced in this chapter) and Danzo has yet to cooperate with him yet.**

**Freq-Q: Is there a translation of the webtoon, "The Gamer"?**  
**A: Sorry. There is none. But here is the address for those of who don't care and just want to see the webtoon. This is in complete Korean.**

**_comic. naver bestChallenge/ ? titleId=487693_**

**Without the spaces.**

**Q: Somethings are confusing...**  
**A: Yeah... I made some mistakes and whatnot. Soz. D:**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Updated 5-24-2013**

**Revised 5-25-2013**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Quest 22: Test Number 2: START!_

**Konohagakure**  
**Training Ground 3**

Naruto opened his eyes the next day. He stared at the blue sky with white clouds floating about, minding their own businesses. Naruto realized at this point why Shikamaru, the laziest bastard of their graduating class, liked sky-watching. It was soothing to the mind. The action cleared his mind of any and all thoughts.

After meeting Danzo the day before, Naruto wandered about the village, thinking about Danzo's proposal. Considering that the man considered himself the Root of Konoha, the blonde boy realized that whatever training that he would go through with Danzo as his teacher would not be easy. Dangerous, even.

But there were merits to it, if what Danzo said was true -unless that is, he got a very aggressive teacher hell-bent on teaching his team.

Naruto sat up.

But he wanted to give his "jounin-teacher" a chance at helping him. So after wandering the village yesterday, he had arrived at Training Ground 3, where they were to meet this jounin teacher. So he came here and trained until the sun went down. He went to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner, and came back to the training ground. Once he was ready to sleep, he found a suitable tree, one that had decent spot for him to laid down and lay his head back on one of the roots exposed to air for pillow, he slept.

And he had been in that position since then.

Naruto grumbled as** [Warlord's Aura]** lit up brightly around him.

'I'm always their weapon,' Naruto thought bitterly as several memories of the villagers giving him glares when he young passed by his eyes. They were soon followed by the conversation between the Sandaime "jiji" and Danzo. His eyes narrowed in anger and betrayal.

He let out a heavy stream of air.

He looked at the glaring sun from underneath the shade of the tree he was sleeping under. "8 a.m.," he muttered to himself. "Another hour to go."

He let his head fall back unto his chest, and allowed himself to drift back into sleep.

**=AoL=**

**Amegakure**  
**Central Spire, Command Center of Ame**  
**Hanzo the Salamander's office**

"You what?"

In the depths of the Central Spire that overlooked the entire village, the leader of Ame was meeting a representative from a organization named just like himself.

Hanzo the Salamander was the undisputed tyrant of Amegakure. He ruled over the industrious village that always suffered between the giant nations around them. While he did not have the best in mind for the city that he ruled, he still considered it as second-most priority, which spoke a lot about his own attachment to the Land of Rain.

He also hated war. War always killed his subordinates and his people. Even now, there were still scars of the last war that remained in the land. Land that could have been used to help people farm or build more factories. Land that was never going to be in use again.

His eyes narrowed further as his own mind reminded him of the fact that he hated war.

So being approached by a group named the same as himself seeking war, he was ... pissed.

"We seek to create another war, and our leader hopes that you will provide us with a base of operations," the man, who was dressed in white overcoat with a large, purple-outlined eye on the center of his back. "Hanzo, our group, promise to make you one of the victors of war if you let us use your village."

Hanzo angrily tapped his finger against the desk he was leaning on. "Let's say that I am full-heartily with you on this. But as the leader of Amegakure, I need measures of reassurance behind what you are saying. Obviously, I recognize that your members of Hanzo are strong, at least of jounin level. If I let such a group into my village, how can I be sure of them not causing an attack from within my village?"

The hooded and cloth-masked representative cocked his head to the side. "Unfortunately, Hanzo-sama, I am not here to assure you. I am here to deliver the message. I am no diplomat, just a messenger."

Hanzo drew his kusarigama(a sickle attached to a long chain) from his belt and struck out at the messenger, only for the member of Hanzo to disappear and reappear exactly where he was standing after the sickle had fallen. "Well, I hate to say, sir," the representative said with a clear tone of disappointment. "I'll have to take that as a 'no'."

"Hell yes, you'll take that as a no, peon!" Hanzo shouted. He took off his mask, revealing a ripped lip on the edges, and opened his mouth. "**Doku Dan**(Poison Shot)!"

The messenger keeled back, dodging the poisonous attack that immediately splattered against the wall of Amekage's wall. "Ho ho, that's dangerous, Hanzo-sama, but you won't consider it a second time?" the messenger asked as he did a flip to dodge the kusarigama that Hanzo had thrown earlier which he now withdrew to hit the man from behind.

Hanzo caught the flying sickle into his left before he switched it off to his right. "You're faster than most jounin," Hanzo said.

"Of course. Being at least a jounin level is a prerequisite to joining our Hanzo. At least a elite jounin -ANBU commander level, if I am correct- for any lieutenant positions," he replied with a proud smile that showed through the thin face mask.

"... What happens to this village if I refuse?"

"We kill you and your supporters, and then just gain control over this village. And don't think that we didn't choose Ame simply because there is only one kage level fighter to protect it, which is you. We chose this village to be our base of operations because you made sure to make it so tightly isolated from others. It was a perfect place to grow our army."

"... So my tactic to keep outsiders and spies out has turned to be my Achilles' Heel, huh?" Hanzo asked as he hesitantly dropped his sickle.

The messenger smiled honestly, though the eye-smiles he was giving Hanzo seemed to indicate that this messenger was fully aware of what would happen if Hanzo refused.

"...Can you promise me this?"

The messenger raised an eyebrow. "Do you accept?"

"Under condition that you do not harm citizens of this village. I may impose a strict rule upon this city to ensure my rule and my life, but after those two, this city comes next in my priority."

"Of course," the messenger bowed. "Our group's aim may be war, but the war itself is aimed at the system of ninjas that has plagued this part of the world for ages. We try not to attack civilians. Of course, there are few of us that doesn't quite agree with that, though," he muttered the last part to himself.

"'This part of the world'?" Hanzo repeated with a frown.

The messenger was quiet, but the creepy change underneath those face mask made Hanzo not want to ask exactly where this group was from.

"How many of you are there, if I may ask, for logistics and personal curiosity?"

"One Emperor. Five Kings. Five hundred Forty Seven lieutenants. Over twenty five thousand Soldiers."

Hanzo gulped.

One of their Kings was equivalent to a kage.

He imagined what five kages could do... What one of their "Emperor" could do -no, what that "Emperor" will do.

**=AoL=**

**Border**  
**Rain-Fire**

While this was going on with Hanzo, the Akatsuki, after their failed attempt at negotiations with Hanzo, stood between the border between the Land of Rain and the Land of Fire.

"Comrades," Yahiko spoke over twenty or so of their rebel fighters, all of whom were dressed in black cloak with red clouds on them. "We were unable to help our comrades in our homeland. Our negotiations with Hanzo failed as well. Now we are about to choose exile over life under tyranny. I realize that we had grown too big and too strong for Hanzo's liking. I gathered too much without growing equally strong. I am sorry," he said and gave his comrades a deep bow. He rose back up with a fierce determination. "But be assured, we will come back to our Land of Rain, and we will establish a new government with a successor of our choosing to replace Hanzo. We must now go to Land of Fire, and become stronger."

There were no sounds made after that, but the determination behind most of the Akatsuki's eyes grew even stronger.

"Jiriya of the Sannin has contacted us a while ago and told us that we may join up Konoha. I myself will do so along with Nagato and Konan, as it is the village that Jiriya-sensei is from and the village that I also hope to change from within from its past war-like attitudes.

"I do not say that you must join me. I would like to hold this ... this ... family," he said the word. "Together. But it is your choice.

"And remember this!

"We will come back to the Land of Rain and we will -we _must_!- free it of its tyrant!"

The Akatsuki slowly gave out a whispers of approval that became roars that pierced the skies of that rainy day.

However, the First Akatsuki were destined to fall apart with the death of most of them in the war that was to come.

**=AoL=**

**Konoha**  
**The Mind-Sewer**

When Naruto opened his eyes again, he was inside a sewer.

"...Where is this?"

**Your mind, kid.**

Naruto whirled around on his heels, and found nothing. "Who's there?!" he shouted in surprise.

**Well, you know who I am. Do I need to remind you?**

Naruto whirled around again, and this time, he came right up to a wall and faceplanted against it. "Oww..." he muttered as he pushed himself off the damnable wall.

**The voice let out a deep and hollow laugh.**

"What the hell do you want from me!" Naruto began to slowly spin around, taking in any and all movement around him. Unfortunately, he found nothing of the sort aside from those that originated from him.

**Oh, I don't know. An entertainment may be nice!**

"Hey, I ain't gonna just do something for free!" Naruto replied. "And I don't even know who you are!"

**Huh, you're really that stupid?**

"Fuck you too!"

Suddenly, everything stopped and a very heavy aura settled upon the sewer. It wasn't killing intent or any of the sort. This aura was one that simply stated a fact rather than a desire.

And Naruto knew what this aura translated to.

'I am here.'

Naruto slowly turned around to his left. He was glancing over his shoulder when he found himself staring into the maw of a giant beast. He quickly jumped backward.

The beast's mouth closed and it let out a laugh ... of sort.

**I hate you, kid. You know that? But hey! I am a fair beast! I'll give you some compensation!**

"Y-You're the Kyuubi," Naruto muttered.

**Yup!** Then the atmosphere changed from simply heavy to grinding. **Now get out.**

**=AoL=**

**Konoha**  
**Training Ground 3**

Naruto awoke with a jerk. His eyes shot open and the glaring noon light stung at his eyes even through the leaves of the tree he was sleeping under.

"GAH~!" he shouted as he sat up, only to hit something with his forehead, knocking him back down and causing a grunt to come out of whoever he hit. His head hit the root-pillow he was using for his outdoor nap, and the pain made his eyes open up again. While it was not as painful as the first time, the sunlight still stung at his eyes. He quickly turned to his side.

"Ping! Ping!"

**[Physical Durability] Skill's LVL has increased by one {LVL: 3}  
****Passive Activation: No ENERGY required  
****Passive: Damage received is reduced by 3.5%****  
**

'Well fuck _me_ too!'

"You need to be more careful, Naru-baka!"

Naruto grumbled as he held the back of his head with one of his hands and his eyes with the other. From the banshee screaming that he just heard and the grunt he heard earlier right after headbutting someone, he guessed that it was Sakura and Sasuke that were around him at the moment.

He slowly sat up, caressing the back of his head as he did so. "Shut up! I didn't mean to headbutt that teme!"

"Oh, so I'm a teme now, huh?"

That wasn't Sasuke.

He turned around and he blanched when he realized that the person he had headbutt into was not Sasuke but Kakashi, their teacher.

"H-Hey, H-Hatake-sensei," he stuttered a bit.

"Hmm, not only were you sleeping when you were supposed to have been waiting for me, you also called me 'teme'," Kakashi said with a glint in his sole eye. He cocked his head towards the ground a little before glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Anyway, stand up. We're about to start the second genin test."

Naurot quickly stood up and got into attention. Sasuke grunted as he stood off on his own, and Sakura was by his side, ready to do any deeds that her love was going to ask of her.

"Alright," Kakashi said lazily as he unclipped two bells-and-strings and held them in front of him by the end of the string. "Your job is to get these bells from me. The first two to get them gets lunch, and the person that doesn't gets tied up on the wood poles over there."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned their heads towards the said poles and grimaced.

"Wait, you aren't going to fail the last person?"

"Do you want me to fail you first for asking out of bounds?"

"No, sir!" Naruto snapped his hand into a salute.

"Good. Now, here are some rules for this exam," Kakashi said as he pulled down his backpack and pulled out a classical alarm clock from its side pocket. "One, time limit is set to 1 p.m. Two, you may not touch my lunch boxes." At this point, he pulled out four lunch boxes. "And lastly, have fun.

"Go."

Sasuke and Sakura, who have been preparing to jump away at any starter, immediately jumped away from the group on the ground and into the bushes and canopies to hide.

Naruto, on the other hand, didn't.

"Why aren't you moving?" Kakashi asked.

"Because," Naruto grinned. "I was comparing my stat's to yours."

"Oh," Kakashi remarked. He had heard about Naruto's special ... ability from the Hokage. While the details were scanty and didn't provide much picture, Kakashi understood the concept behind the ability. 'Something like those electronic games that the little guys and gals are fond of.' "Tell me how I compare to you."

"Okay," he said as he pulled up two pages of stat's invisible to all but him. Then he froze. 'Wait, how the hell am I supposed to show it to him if no one can see it?' he thought to himself. '{Pages} change {Visibility}?' Naruto tried mentally.

And vollah! Well, not really since Naruto couldn't see a difference, but it was Kakashi's expression that told him of the change. The lazy-looking jounin's eyes that were half-lidded were now very wide and dilated.

**Naruto-Kakashi Comparison**  
**LVL: 9 - 38**  
**HP: 150 - 496**  
**HP Regen: 5.5(50) - 1**  
**ENERGY: 54,600(1,000,000,000,000) - 700**  
**Strength: 7 - 16**  
**Defense: 3 - 8**  
**Speed: 16 - 19**  
**Luck: 10 - 1**  
**Regeneration: 1 - 0**  
**Control: 3 - 27**  
**Accuracy: 3 - 10**  
**Attack Speed: 4 - 15**  
**Dexterity: 6 - 52**  
**Endurance: 10 - 34**  
**Intelligence: 10 - 18**  
**Wisdom: 0 - 38**

Kakashi, despite his initial surprise to the physical impossibility of such an ability, compared the stat's between himself and Naruto and grinned. 'I knew sensei's son had to be at least this good. Or is it the ability that's boosting him?' "So Naruto, what did you think about these? It seems that I beat you in every field except for ... luck and regeneration."

Naruto pouted. "I'm pretty good, I'll have you know! Believe it!"

"I'll believe it if you actually pass this second exam."

Naruto frowned before he pulled out two kunai's. Kakashi's sole visible eye narrowed. He remembered how Naruto used one of his techniques the day before to take down the blade demon.

'By the way, who got rid of that body? I never saw who did it,' the jounin thought to himself. 'I'll have to ask Naruto later about this, privately.' "Then why don't you come at me?"

Naruto grinned as his kunai's activated like the night before, forming two see-through purple blades on top of the kunai blades. "I always wanted to compare myself to a jounin!" the boy shouted as he launched himself at Kakashi.

"Hmph, too slow," the jounin replied as he pulled out his beloved orange book of Icha Icha Paradise and pulled out a kunai in the other hand. He was, however, unprepared for the sudden change in Naruto's desire to come at him. While spinning. So Kakashi jumped back a bit, only for Naruto to stop spinning and -.

Kakashi almost let out a uncharacteristic scream as he ducked to dodge a pair of nicely thrown kunai's. He was in for a surprise when neither of the two kunais showed any sort of wind resistance in their extended purple blades. They sailed over him and flew into the forest, where they cut down several branches with the blades that seemed to choose to obey laws of physics at its own convenience. He sweatdropped. That was dangerous technique. 'Aegis Shield... is what Iruka wrote in his report about what Naruto said after learning the entire Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Perhaps this technique is from the scroll? Another thing to ask.'

"Ha-ah!"

Kakashi quickly stomped on the earth and pushed himself off the ground just as another one of those damnable purple blade reinforced kunais passed underneath him. "Naruto, you don't have much jutsu repertoire, do you?" he asked the genin-to-be as he continued to swap his eyes from his Icha Icha and Naruto's constant barrage of unique kunai's.

"Bah! I already have so much!" he replied. "Like this one I learned from the Scroll of Seals!" Naruto stopped throwing and clumsily went through the hand signs for one of the jutus he learned. He drew in a deep breath. "Ninja Technique: **[Mist of Thousand Souls]**!" He opened his mouth and blew out a stream of white gas that faded away.

Kakashi's eyebrows came together to form a frown. Obviously that was a failed attempt at the jutsu. It was not good to have a genin using A-rank and S-rank jutsus like that. He could seriously kill someone unintentionally. "Alright, time to end this-?!" His voice became strained towards the end. He touched his throat to see something wrong, but there was nothing wrong physically.

"From the description I read, this jutsu exists to disable several parts of the body by "turning off" the nerves," Naruto declared with a grin on his face. "With this," he said as he pulled out two more of his kunai's and empowered them with **[Aegis Shield]**. "I just leveled the playing field between us."

Oh shit.

"H-How did you perform such a high rank jutsu without preparation?" Kakashi asked in his strained throat.

Naruto grinned at this. Kakashi let out a sigh. It was obvious that this boy was going to keep some information about his ability to himself.** [Mist of Thousand Souls]** was a incorrectly named medical jutsu made by Senju Tsunade, if Kakashi now remembered correctly from his ANBU classes -why the hell did he think it was a failed jutsu?! It was classified as a A -rank forbidden jutsu by herself because the preparation of the said jutsu required the user to swallow a large amount of specially prepared liquid that was the reactant for the jutsu. Unfortuantely, if it came into contact with oxygen, the gas reacts and becomes the nerve gas that Naruto described. However, it could affect the innards -namely the stomach and mouth- of the user, and shut down the organs with enough concentration.

"I guess I'll have to take you seriously from this point on," Kakashi said as he put away his book into his backpouch before he wiped out his own kunai.

**=AoL=**

The fuck.

That was the thought that constantly went through Sasuke's mind as he kept himself flat on the ground.

He had been only few inches below where the constant barrages of Naruto's Aegis Shield reinforced kunais kept hitting, and the deadliness of those purple kunais made him pale. Now, one or two wouldn't have been bad, but dozens of them struck the trees and bushes around him.

Not only that, but Sasuke also saw how good Naruto was. Whatever that gas was, it made Kakashi serious. 'Hell, if I don't pass, I'm going to go to Naruto's house every single day to learn from him. He's at least high chunin with all of his jutsus!'

So when he heard that Kakashi was taking Naruto serious, he took this chance to grab the bells from Kakashi.

He quietly moved out of the bushes he was under, and ran across the short distance between himself and the jounin. He reached for the bells and snapped one off the string.

**=AoL=**

Kakashi whirled around, swiping his kunai at the same time. Sasuke quickly jumped backward to dodge.

The jounin didn't hear or sense Sasuke come towards him, and he only felt something wrong when his pouch belt was pulled.

Apparently, the **Mist of Thousand Souls** affected even hearings and low level chakra detection.

Just great.

"I guess Sasuke passes," he said with a eye smile.

"Good job, teme!" Naruto shouted with a grin from across the clearing. He gave the Uchiha a thumbs-up despite the fact that Sasuke took advantage of Naruto's fight. "Now get over here and help me get the other one!"

"Ping."

Uh oh.

Sasuke froze. Why? Because there was a weird blue box floating in front of him.

**[You've been invited to Uzumaki Naruto's Party. Do you accept?]**  
**[Yes or No]**

Sasuke stared at the two semi-3D buttons around Yes and No.

He looked at Naruto for a second before he pressed one.

**[You've accepted the Party Offer! You are now Party of Naruto's Party!]**

"Dobe."

"Hnn?"

"What the hell is with the name of this ... party?"

"It's a great name!" Naruto replied zealously as Sasuke quickly came over to Naruto with a sprint, eager to avoid the jounin while he was serious.

"No, it isn't," Sasuke muttered. "So what's the plan?"

"There isn't any...?" Naruto replied with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked at him incredulously.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke muttered. "I can't believe you! How can you fight against a jounin without a plan!"

"Because I already used them up?"

"Hn. Fine, I got a plan we could try out," Sasuke said. He then began to whisper to Naruto.

Kakashi felt like he was standing on top of a raging tidal wave with chakra exhaustion setting in. **[Mist of Thousand Souls]** was proving to be something he should avoid next time. Which meant no ninjutsu during spars if he took this team on... which seemed like they were going to make it.

Though he was still dazed and shaky, he put his hands together to form a cross in front of him. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted, forming three versions of him. One each to his right and left and one on the back. The clones looked at their original sympathetically. "Seems like we're not affected by that stuff," clone to Kakashi's right said outloud as he tried a spin on the spot. "Yup. The ninjutsu doesn't transfer over." The clones turned to Naruto and Sasuke. The first stared at him as if he was annoyed and the latter was a bit pale.

Naruto cursed out loud as he pulled out two nodachi-kunais, and Sasuke threw the kunai he held. "Can you make a barrier with that thing of yours?!" Sasuke shouted as he quickly followed the kunai with Fire Release: Hellion Spitfire (D). The clones dodged the attacks.

"Yes!" Naruto said as he threw his swords at one clone that got too close for the blonde's comfort. The clones dodged them, and just as the clone did so, Naruto placed a hand on the ground. Then he struck with his fist into the sky. The motion was a command for his technique, and a cube made out of hexagonal plates were formed around the two. "Whoo..." Naruto said as he let his fist drop slowly and wiped some sweat off his brow. "I don't know how I did that, but I'm going to call that Aegis Sub-Tech: Homeguard."

"Finally, a decent name," Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto snapped to Sasuke and growled. "Then why don't you think of a name for my kunai's?!"

"Aegis Sub-Tech: Harmless Dagger."

"...That kinda sounds nice," Naruto admitted after a short pause with a scowl on his face. He turned back to Kakashi. "Mind finishing that plan of yours?"

Sasuke leaned a bit towards Naruto and he began to whisper to his comrade again.

Kakashi, on the other hand, once more, was left out. Obviously, whatever this technique was, it was simply to strong for him to take out. Sure, he could attempt a Ransengan or a chidori, but those were A-rank techniques, and he did not feel that desperate enough to show fresh out of the academy genins A-rank techniques.

For that, he had to fall. Fall very low.

'I can't spam it with other low level techniques, though. It'll wear down my chakra reserves. No, that's a bad idea; especially when Naruto has an arsenal as the Forbidden Scroll of Seals.' The real Kakashi, who was thinking this so far, facepalmed. 'I got that part about Naruto already! I don't need to repeat it to myself...'

He turned his attention to the two boys inside. 'At this rate, they won't be attempting any teamwork with Haruno with them.'

The jounin saw the boys nod to each other before the barrier that separated them from him and his clones dropped. "What...?" he frowned. 'So do they have a plan?'

"Aegis Sub-Tech!" Naruto shouted as he clapped his hands together. Kakashi got ready to pounce. "[Impervious Skin]!"

Then with a zap, hundreds of those tiny hexagonal units of the technique appeared in the air around Naruto and Sasuke. Then they flew over to the boys, attached themselves, and began to piece themselves together. The process was slow for a jounin like Kakashi, but fast enough for most genins and chunins.

Once it was done, Sasuke and Naruto were both covered in purple, transparent skin. Hell, even their hair seemed to have been covered.

But...

"Fuck," Kakashi uttered underneath his breath.

**=AoL=**

Haruno Sakura.

Fresh out of the Academy genin.

Hopelessly in love with one Uchiha Sasuke.

And one utterly lost in Training Ground 3.

Unfortunately for the girl, she was too far from where the fight was going on to hear anything, leaving her direction-deaf. Coming from mostly civilian family did not help as well; aside from the Academy's survival training exercises held in the small forest behind the said institution, she didn't practice anything at all besides the basic accuracy.

Sakura, lost as she was, knew this as well.

Her head dropped in resignation. "I better just hope for Kakashi-sensei to pick me up," she grumbled.

Kakashi clone that left to find her sweatdropped at the uselessness that Sakura exhibited as a potential genin. 'Maybe I should just leave her here for training,' the clone thought to himself before dispelling.

**=AoL=**

Naruto and Sasuke laid down on the ground with their armor dispelling and their breath ragged. Across from the clearing laid Hatake Kakashi, who was also breathing heavily.

"You...two... are the ... most ... irritating .. and stubborn ... bastard genins ... I have ever ... ever ... tested," the jounin seethed while laying down.

Unfortunately for Naruto and Sasuke, they did not manage to get the last bell, which was still attached to the jounin's belt.

"Yeah, well, both of us did good!" Naruto shouted at the jounin. This only caused his lungs to scream at him more for air, and he sat there, huffing and puffing.

"Well," Sasuke corrected. "It's well, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!"

Sasuke kicked the blonde in the side with his feet while laying down.

"Ping."

**[You gained EXP for [Physical Durability]! (33% from fight against jounin Hatake Kakashi / 1% from the kick Teme gave) ]**

"GGAAAHH!" Naruto roared, irritated beyond sanity at the constant and bugging messages. "I hate my power!" he shouted as he grabbed his face and shook his head like a bobbing head, getting two confused and wary looks from the other two in the same clearing.

"Ping."

**[You've LVLed Up!]**

Naruto immediately sat up from his position. "I am working on control now!" he growled out as he pulled out the Status Page and began to spam upgrade his Control.

Sasuke and Kakashi watched in further confusion at this point. All they saw was Naruto poking at nothing in the air.

Having spent half of the ten points granted to him upon one LVL up, he gave other stats some more attention.

"... I guess I could attempt Regeneration."

**=AoL=**

Land of Fire  
Some random town between Konoha and Ame.

Jiriya was standing before three people who wore the outfit of the Hanzo.

"So you guys are the Hanzo, huh?" he asked them. "What do you want from me?"

"We have been assigned to either Exile you or kill you," their leader, the one in the middle, replied.

When the leader of this Hanzo squad said that, the people around them -as they were in the middle of a town- quickly ran away from them.

Jiriya scoffed. "I highly doubt you can do anything against me! I am Jiriya of -"

"Kill him," the leader said.

* * *

**I decided that from now on, I'll be adding little Stat's every chapter to show development of the chapter's main characters. Also, there will be unbolded statements, which are notes that Naruto made on the side that were not put into the story for a smoother flow. So here it is, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

**Naruto's Stat **  
**LVL: 10 (0% EXP)**

**HP: 200**  
**HP Regen:**  
**Passive: 15 HP/minute**  
**Kyuubi-Regen Active: 150 HP/second  
**

**ENERGY: 54,600-Self + 1,000,000,000-Kyuubi**  
**ENERGY Regen:**  
**Passive: 2 ENERGY/minute**  
**Kyuubi Active: 1000 ENERGY/second**

**Strength: 7**  
**Defense: 3**  
**Speed: 16**  
**Luck: 10**  
**Regeneration: 6**  
**Control: 8**  
**Accuracy: 3**  
**Attack Speed: 4**  
**Dexterity: 6**  
**Endurance: 10**  
**Intelligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 0  
**

**Naruto-only Stat:**

**Mana: 110  
Mana Regen: 10 mana/ minute**

**Aura Armor: 20**

* * *

******Kakashi's Stat**  
**LVL: 38**

******HP: 496**  
**HP Regen: 1 HP/minute**  
**ENERGY: 700  
ENERGY Regen: 5 ENERGY/minute**

******Strength: 16**  
**Defense: 8**  
**Speed: 19**  
**Luck: 1**  
**Regeneration: 0**  
**Control: 27**  
**Accuracy: 10**  
**Attack Speed: 15**  
**Dexterity: 52**  
**Endurance: 34**  
**Intelligence: 18**  
**Wisdom: 38**

Naruto was able to get Kakashi's stat by using [Observe] on him. Interestingly, Kakashi has no luck to mention...

* * *

**Danzo's Stat  
LVL: 53**

**HP: ?  
HP Regen: ?  
****ENERGY: ?  
****ENERGY Regen: ?**

**Strength:?  
Defense:?  
Speed:  
Luck:?  
****Regeneration: ?  
Control:?  
Accuracy: ?  
Attack Speed: ?  
Dexterity: ?  
Endurance: ?  
Intelligence: ?  
Wisdom: ?**  


Unfortunately, Danzo's LVL was too high for Naruto. His [Observe] ability failed on him when spying a much higher lvl individual.

* * *

**Just for the sake of it...**

**Sasuke's Stat  
LVL: 6**

**HP: 100  
HP Regen: 3 HP / minute  
ENERGY: 470  
ENERGY Regen: 2 ENERGY/ minute**

**Strength: 6  
Defense: 4  
Speed: 13  
Luck: 4  
Regeneration: 0  
Control: 14  
Accuracy: 9  
Attack Speed: 9  
Dexterity: 6  
Endurance: 8  
Intelligence: 10  
Wisdom: 1**

Ha! At least he was stronger that the Teme. But wait, was teme this weak and low LVLed...?

* * *

**Hanzo the Salamander's Stat (This is not in Naruto's own information base and is for the readers to compare)  
LVL: 48**

**HP: 758  
HP Regen: 2 HP / minute  
ENERGY: 12000  
ENERGY Regen: 50 ENERGY/ minute**

******Strength: 20**  
**Defense: 19**  
**Speed: 35**  
**Luck: 3**  
**Regeneration: 1**  
**Control: 41**  
**Accuracy: 12**  
**Attack Speed: 14**  
**Dexterity: 71**  
**Endurance: 59**  
**Intelligence: 23**  
**Wisdom: 49**


	6. Quest 28: Three Notices

**Alright guys, I'm back. Thanks for the reviews that you all gave me, and I decided to answer some of the questions present in the review.**

_Ibskib_**: About getting more stat points or Kakashi having more. Well, I know that in RPG games, a character can't gain anymore points than from leveling up. But I wanted to have Naruto have that as an advantage; he not only gains stat points from leveling up, but he also gains stat points by repeatedly doing something (training body, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and flexibility) related to one of the stat's available in his Stat Page.**

_4rm36uy_**: Well, the numbers correspond to movement in the plot. Bigger the gap between chapter's quest numbers, the further there was a time skip or a time "roll" or a hastened plot. 1's and 2's would be how I would "plot" the plot, and if you see a jump in the number, say 26 to 30, then you can expect like a month or so time skip. :3**

_10000 Fists_**: Well, I was thinking in terms of unconsciousness when I thought about Naruto creating hundreds of clones. This is because Naruto subconsciously use Kurama(Kyuubi)'s chakra. And when in trouble, humans can do things that well ... goes against results that derive from their stat's.**

* * *

**On the side note, I have to confess that since I will be incorporating aspects of different games into this fiction, it is more like a crossover than not. But the reason why I made this into a Naruto-only fiction in terms of category is the fact that the other fictions and games will only have a aspect of themselves in this fiction.**

**For example, in this chapter, pokemon will be introduced. Pokemon, as most of you know, is a very widely played and known series of games. But only the pokemon will be introduced. The main characters from the pokemon franchise or the enemies present there won't be.**

**Get it?**

* * *

**Fixed on June 29th, 2013**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Quest 28: "New Sub-Skill" "First Kill" and "Need Help"_**

**Fire Country**  
**Konohagakure**  
**Training Ground 44 "Forest of Death"**

Naruto stared at the man who stood across the clearing from him.

**Shimura Danzo**

**Former ANBU Commander**

**[The Root of Konoha]**

**LVL: 53**

The man who seemed to be stronger than the Hokage, and the same one who offered a chance to make him grow stronger. The week was over, and ROOT was here to question whether or not Naruto was going to join them. Interestingly, despite what he said, Danzo came personally to Training Ground 44 to hear Naruto's decision.

Before he came here, he had decided to change some of the features about his power through the "Settings" page. Now, he would have to manually check how his skills and techniques were going, aside from LVL up's. He did this in order to prevent those messages from popping up and hindering or distracting him in battles in the future.

"..."

The two ninjas, one a retired jounin and the other a current genin, had been staring at each other for the last twelve or so minutes. They were sizing each other up, each with different purpose.

It was Danzo that broke the silence. "Your answer?" he asked simply.

"No thanks, I ain't joining you."

Danzo's eyebrows rose up. "Ho..." the man uttered. "I didn't think you'd refuse."

Naruto gave the elder a smirk. "Can't help it. I have to go my own way."

The bandaged elder let the tense in his forehead go, and stared at the blonde impassively. "Then it is settled," he said and turned around. And he began to walk away.

"You're not going to do anything?"

Danzo stopped and turned around gracefully. "I never had a intention to harm you, Uzumaki Naruto," he said before his tone darkened as he continued. "However, if you show any sign of betraying the Leaf, expect my ROOT ANBU to come after your head once you are in a safe distance from the village."

Naruto cackled as he waved the man off. "Don't expect them to succeed, old man," he replied as he turned around and began to walk away. But he stopped and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Danzo disappeared.

Then he turned on [Observe] to make sure that the elder was gone.

Upon doing so, he spotted someone he didn't think would show up.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here? Forest of Death is dangerous, you know," the genin shouted to the jounin in the canopies above him.

With three successive shunshin's, Kakashi appeared before Naruto in a swirl of leaves. "Well, I thought I couldn't let my ... prodigy student go meet the 'root' of Konoha by himself. That and I had duty to report anything significant that happens to you," he replied.

"Aside from that," Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'aside from that'?"

"So you don't have any other reason to spy on me?"

"I'd like to call it 'watching one's progres-'"

"My ass. Spying is spying."

The jounin shrugged. "Have it your way," he replied.

Naruto pulled his hands over his head, and in doing so, he pulled the large hood of his jacket on his head over his head. "I intend to," he replied before disappearing in shunshin.

Kakashi sighed. Despite their interaction last week, nothing significant has happened in Team 7. Sasuke and Naruto discussed tactics and techniques usually, leaving out Sakura, who was beginning to see that if she did not grow up and become a better ninja, her teammates would not pay her much attention.

"Well, time for me to go get beauty sleep," he thought out loud as he disappeared as well.

However, all three ninjas were unaware of the fourth observant, one who wore the same white trench jacket as the members of Hanzo.

* * *

AoL

* * *

**Next Day**

**Fire Country**  
**Konohagakure**  
**Hokage Tower**

Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen didn't think that he would meet his student's first three students like this. Scratch that. He didn't expect to meet them at all since he never left Konoha and since he believed that they were still trying their best to fight Hanzo in the Land of Rain.

"Hanzo must have done a pretty good deal of damage to your group if you were pushed all the way to our nation," the Hokage began, expecting several clenched fists from few of the representatives behind the trio of Jiriya's students. However, he did not see any reaction when he mentioned Hanzo. He quickly put this on as a the topic by speaking up on it. "Wasn't it Hanzo who you have been fighting?"

"...Yes, Sandaime-sama," Nagato began. "But it wasn't Hanzo the Salamander that pushed us out of Land of Rain..."

"I can tell you who did it."

**FlashBack**

_Knock knock._

_"Who's there?" a man in black robe with red clouds shouted as he quietly approached the door from the inside._

_Knock knock knock._

_"The code!" the man demanded. "Give the code or -"_

_The door blasted inward with a sickening explosion, and the explosion's burst was followed by a sickening crunching of crushing body._

_Konan, the only member of the trio leader present in their hideout, heard the explosion. She shot out of her bed and out of her small barrack room. She twisted her body and shot herself towards the entrance of the hideout. She pulled out a small piece of paper as she did so. "We're being invaded! Everyone to your stations!" she shouted at the paper, keeping it close to her mouth._

_All over the hideout, similar pieces of paper produced the same sound as she shouted moments before, and soon, the members of Akatsuki were all over the hideout with the majority of them going towards multiple entrances._

_The hideout of the Akatsuki was a single tower placed at the edge of Amegakure; light does not reach the bottom of the lamp stand. It had four entrances: highest entrance used for messages, lowest entrance used to keep up a facade of a merchant shop, second floor entrance that served the same function as the first floor's entrance, and the fourth floor entrance, where the explosion had occurred._

_In case of emergency or invasion, protocol of this hideout -which was the major hideout but by no means the only hideout of the Akatsuki- was that all fighters go the all exits/entrances and secure them._

_Konan reached the bus-sized tunnel, and her eyes narrowed at the scene in front of her._

_The entrance had been wracked pretty badly. The circular door that held it close was now on the other side of the tunnel, which had blood forming underneath it._

_She pulled out several paper shurikens and flung them at the perpetrator, a white-robed and hooded person. The perpetrator shot towards her, the hood being pulled back as a result of sudden rush of wind. He weaved trough the shurikens, a feat by no means easy as she was still shooting some more, and reached her._

_'Ninja Technique: Paper Barrier!' she thought as paper rushed out of the sleeves of her robes and formed a thick wall between the two fighters._

_The perpetrator didn't scoff or anything; he just struck out with his fist._

_Konan screamed as the man blasted through her shield with some blood on his fingertips, and struck her shoulder. Then he clawed down, creating multiples gashes to form._

_She jumped away and looked at her wound. Thankfully, they weren't deep. Looking up, Konan took in the details of the invader. He was a tall man with slits for eyes. His hair was cut short, and the untamed nature of the hair kept the man's hair spiking out in multiple directions._

_But what struck her was the extensive tattoo's running across his face in the image of a small dragon and running all around his neck and down them._

_They stared at each other for a good minute before -._

_Then just as the perpetrator was about to strike out again, her comrades appeared. There were about twelve of them, which meant that this perpetrator, whatever rank he is, was good as dead._

_"Careful! He's not a normal shinobi to be able to smash through my Paper Barrier so easily!" she warned loudly._

_They nodded, and launched themselves at him._

_The unthinkable happened._

_The man walked forward to meet them with a grin on his face._

_More comrades appeared to replace the ones he began to hack through._

_And more._

_And more._

_Seemingly unending numbers of Akatsuki came out to defeat the beast that came into their home._

_..._

_Konan stared in horror._

_As did her survivng comrades._

_Akatsuki, which used to be more than several hundred members in number and now few dozens, stared in horror as their stronger members fought to the death trying to fight against a mysterious perpetrator that crashed into their hideout._

_"Fire Relea-" a blonde woman shouted as she clapped her hands together, only for the stranger to swipe out with his hand. There was a pause as everyone watching expected something to happen, but nothing did._

_'Scratch that,' Konan thought as she held her bleeding arm. Her trained eyes saw small changes in skin texture of her comrade's neck. Then her eyes widened as the said woman's head slowly slid off her neck and struck the ground along with her hands._

_"It seems that most members of Akatsuki do not reach jounin or kage-level," the perpetrator muttered as he turned to the majority of the Akatsuki. "This should be easy then."_

_Konan growled as she rose up to fight the perpetrator again, despite her own wounds._

_"Shirai Tensai."_

**FlashBack End**

"And we were continued to be slaughtered until Nagato and Yahiko came," Konan replied as she clenched her fist. "We lost all of our manpower that day, and he left us weak and helpless."

"...It seems that I was not the only one who met these tattoo'ed fighters from the far West."

The three turned around, and saw with shocked faces at the grinning Toad Sage. "What got you so shocked, eh? Did you all think I'd die already?" Naw. They weren't shocked at that. No, they were shocked about the casts and bandages on him. So much of them were in blood and needed some good replacements.

Seeing Jiriya just shunshin'ing into his office and seeing his current status, Sandaime immediately called for medics to come into his office to his ANBU's.

"Sensei-!" Konan shouted, but cut herself off from shouting too loud. "What happened?"

Jiriya pouted. "I was expecting a much more warming welcome from my students. Is that the best you can do when you meet your long-lost, loving and sexy sensei?" the man asked chidingly.

Konan merely narrowed her eyes.

"Alright, alright," the Toad Sage grumbled. "I fought against three of their lieutenants."

"W-What?!" Nagato stuttered. "We fought against one of the Hanzo's lieutenants, and our entire organization was ripped apart!"

Jiriya shrugged. "They were pretty strong, yes," he said as he pointed to his left arm and leg, which were the limbs in casts. "I had to summon Gamabunta to fight off their summons too."

"Summons, Jiriya?" the Sandaime frowned.

"The summons they had didn't act like the summons we are used to, sensei," Jiriya began. "They came in all different sizes and shapes, and seemed to align themselves to the element like humans do, and they couldn't speak human tongue."

"You mean they can use elemental techniques?"

Jiriya shook his head. "No. More like the elements flow within their body, like as if the aspect of a nature has been encoded into their gene, and they all have their own techniques to go with it. One of them, a rat about the size of my head and hair combined, shot off lightning like there was no tomorrow. And the lightnings also came in different formations and speed depending on the attack the summon decided to use. But unlike our summons, they don't exist in a plane of existence different from our own."

"Explain."

Jiriya scooped into his pocket and pulled out a red and white ball.

He tossed the ball into the air, and the ball cracked open, revealing a very technologically advanced mechanic within ... and a blurry form of something.

The said blurry form shot out of the ball in an arch and landed on the floor.

What the four ninjas saw intrigued and shocked them.

There stood a rat. A rat bigger than their head -and hat- growling at them in a high-pitch squeaks. It has a long tail with its tip shaped like a lightning bolt.

"This is one of their summons. As you can see, it is not quite summoned with blood of sealing jutsu. But this guy was one of the smaller ones they used, which allowed me to use earth techniques to capture it after killing the three Hanzo members," Jiriya explained as lightning sparks began to arc around its cheeks, which were colored differently from the rest of its body, and their tail. "Be careful. It may be small, but the shock it gives you can kill you. Especially you, sensei."

The rat crouched before pouncing towards Jiriya, who used shunshin to disappear and then reappear behind the rat before striking its neck, knocing it unconscious. He caught it in midair, and used the ball to "seal" the summon. "Apparently, these creatures are closer to animals than summons. I learned this from one of the dead brains of the Hanzo members. Yamanaka techniques are so useful..."

"Jiriya..." Hiruzen muttered darkly, not liking a bit about Jirya stealing a technique from one of the prestigious clans of Konoha. "...I'll talk to you later about that. But is this the only one who have? If they are like animals, shouldn't we able to breed them for more? Like ninja dog's of Kakashi's?"

"We should be able to," Jiriya said as he pulled out four more of those balls. "But the only female-pair pair I have are quite ... how should I put it, unique..."

"Sensei."

Jiriya turned to Yahiko. "Yes?"

"Who are these Hanzo?"

The question that hung in the air finally came down to their minds and mouths.

Jirirya didn't speak as he pocketed the balls. "... I was learning about them when I ran into them. Sensei, please put up a seal-"

* * *

AoL

* * *

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted as he failed to catch Tora once more. Sure, he had the speed and strength of a jounin, but that cat was better.

WAYYYYYY better. Like it was a freaking demon cat from hell that has kage-level speed good.

Good thing it was too insensitive about its own surroundings. Otherwise, catching the daimyo's pet cat would be considered a A-rank mission for jounin's.

The cat glanced over its shoulder as it ran away with a happy grin before running into something else.

It looked up, just as it was picked up from its stomach and up by one Uchiha Sasuke.

"You need to be more elegant, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke just gave Naruto the patent Uchiha "hnn" before handing the demon cat over to Sakura, who immediately grabbed the cat by the neck and shoved it into its cage.

"Alright. Naruto, you can go change, and the team will go and get a new mission. You can come to the mission office once you're done with changing, Naruto. I expect you to be there within the next half an hour, understood?"

Naruto gave Kakashi a quick salute before disappearing in a swirl of volatile wind.

"Shunshin?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Let's go."

Back With Naruto

When Naruto "warped" out of shunshin right at the doorstep of his home, he was struck from behind.

He flew to his door, and crashed into it. The wooden door, despite its thickness, caved in but didn't completely, allowing Naruto to slide off the wall and the door. He hit the ground, eyes barely open.

It was a man dressed in white trenchcoat with a baggy hood. He had gloves on, and the black leather armor beneath the overcoat didn't show a single inch of his skin.

"I have heard that you killed one of our agents ... though from what I heard, one of the pawns," the attacker said.

Naruto growled as he quickly stood back up, albeit shakedly, and activated [Aegis Shield].

"I also heard about your ... powers from my spies inside this village," the attacker said as he threw a kick. Naruto instinctively raised his arms into a cross for a guard, but the strength behind the kick threw Naruto back at the already caved door, and burst him through it. Naruto rolled along with the splinters before he struck the wall on the opposite side of his living room. "I find this [Aegis Shield] impressive," the man said as he slowly strode over to Naruto and picked the boy up by the collar. "Now, I am not a fan of beating up children, so why don't you come with me, silently and willingly?"

'Come on, Naruto. Think of something. You have the most flexible power in your hands! How can I use it to stall this guy and warn the village of him?' Naruto thought as he struggled with the man who began to pull his fist back. He could forms shields with Aegis and whatnot, but -.

Naruto glared at the man. "Fuck you," he replied as he formed a cross with his two index fingers. "[Shadow Clone Technique]!" he shouted.

There was a puff of smoke that filled the room, temporarily blinding both Naruto and the Hanzo attacker, and when the smoke cleared, the original Naruto was gone from the man's grasp and in his stead, there were forty or so Naruto's ready to pounce him. "Get him!" one of the clones shouted and they all jumped.

The attacker slightly crouched down before pulling out a high roundhouse kick. There was a second of silence before a shockwave erupted from the attack, dispelling all of the clones.

He put his feet down and looked about. "He escaped using the Shadow Clones. Very effective measure," he mused just as an ANBU appeared behind him with a shortsword in its hand. Without even looking back, the man elbowed space in front of the ANBU. There was another second before a similar shockwave blasted forth. The ANBU's mask cracked inward. The ANBU and the wall behind him were blasted out into the street.

"Ah... It seems that my prey can hide from me, at least. These Konoha ANBU's can't even hide their presence well," the man said as he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a long barreled pistol with a red insignia of a scarred joker on either of the side of the barrel. "Time to hunt him, then."

* * *

"Hokage-sama!"

The occupants of the Hokage's office turned to the newcomer just after the said newcomer, the secretary from before, burst through the door.

"What is it-?"

"ANBU just reported an intruder inside the village! Uzumaki Naruto's home was broken into, and the ANBU guarding the boy's house has been hospitalized from an attack of unknown origin!"

The Sandaime shot out of his chair. "Go find this intruder!"

Then just as the secretary was about to go out, a member of the ANBU came stumbling into the room. "It's a Hanzo!"

That got everyone tense and quiet.

"He's chasing the Jinchuuriki!"

* * *

Naruto let out a gasp of air as he fled from his home towards the Hokage Tower and the mission office.

The scene at his home had alerted Konoha of trouble, but Naruto was sure that that man who attacked him would be chasing him right now. He saw what a single kick from that man can do. A shockwave from a kick that cracked the walls of his home? A elbow blow that didn't even connect but sent an ANBU and the wall behind the ANBU out into the street like as if he was some kind of a paper fly?

That blade demon he faced a week ago was nothing compared to this guy.

Naruto jumped across a gap between two buildings, and he landed in a crouch.

Click.

He froze and slowly looked up. His face paled when he realized that the man who attacked him was standing before him with a pistol in his hand. "End of line and game, boy," he said. "We could've done this the easier way if you just came with us."

Naruto stared at the hole of the pistol.

He was done for.

The man withdrew his pistol. "You seriously won't come with me quietly? I won't have to kill anyone then."

Naruto slowly stood back up. "What does Hanzo want with me?"

The man seemed to ponder for a while, if the silence and the lack of response were signs of one pondering. "We simply want more of the Blessed of Nature."

"Why are you all calling me Blessed of Nature?! Why is it so important!"

The man smiled underneath the hood. "You don't even realize your value, do you?"

"What value?! I'm a shinobi of Konoha!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the man muttered. "A shinobi of Konoha costs its client, perhaps, 150,000 ryo on average. But a Blessed of Nature like you ... You would have to sell this entire nation to pay for a fraction of your service."

"Bullshit!" Naruto growled as he formed several of his purple ethereal blades around him, forming a large halo-like ring centering his upper body. "You just want me to betray Konoha!" He launched the swords at the attacker just as several jounin's and chunin's landed on nearby roofs. They began to throw their weapons as well.

"Hmph, weak," the man muttered before he crouched and made around roundhouse kick. Like before, it took a second before the shockwave erupted out and deflected all of the thrown weapons into random directions.

Naruto growled. It was the same as before.

"Fine, handle this!" Naruto growled as he pushed a lot of his power into his kunai, which he held. 'Whatever jutsu or technique he is using, it uses wind!' The ethereal blade on the kunai quickly grew in size, and continued to grow. It grew more and more until ...

"Da fuck?" one of the jounin's muttered as he watched a purple blade of some sort grow and grow and grow...

It was at least big as a house.

The hooded Hanzo fighter smirked. "I knew commander was right about you," he said as he pulled out another pistol. "Bring it!" he roared as he charged forward.

Splat.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. Yup, it seems that he forgot about Aegis Shield's lack of weight and friction before just now. But the force had been bolstered and boosted, resulting in that ... gore and blood stain on the slanted rooftop when he brought the_ kunai_ he was holding down along with the giant ethereal sword frame.

The jounin's and chunin's watching the show were, however, very wide-eyed.

Most would, knowing that the fighter Naruto just reduced to smithereens was strong enough to take out an ANBU without much issue.

Naruto dispelled the Aegis Shield on his kunai. "Now I'm late and dirty again. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" he growled under his breath. He turned around just in time to see Kakashi and his team come to him in a hurry on the street below. "What took you so long?! Didn't that explosion at my house mean anything to you all!" he shouted at them from the rooftop he was still standing on top of.

"We were on the other side of the village, baka!" Sakura shouted back. "What were you doing anyway...?" She looked around, and her eyes fell upon the edge of the rooftop where there were blood dripping down like water. Her face paled and she quickly ran over to the opposite side of where the blood was falling down and gagged.

Sasuke grimaced. Blood always made him want to flee the place, but he was a ninja now. He couldn't flee at the sight of blood.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before he jumped up. He landed on the side of a building on Naruto's side of the street and ran up. He jumped on top of the building, this rooftop flat, and saw who -or rather what- the blood came from. "That's a bit too much, Naruto," he scolded his student as if he was used to the scene in front of him.

Of course, even the silver-haired man was not used to such a scene. In fact, Obito's death in similar method only made him want to puke as well.

"The bastard just barged in and tried to get me to leave Konoha," he said as he walked over to the corpse. He looked at it once before reaching down and pulling out a bloodied pair of long barrel pistols. "These might be useful," he muttered as he pulled out his Inventory Page and pushed them into the said page. There was a ripple in the air before the pistols disappeared.

Others watched in shock as something disappeared into thin air.

Naruto dusted his ... bloodied hands.

He frowned.

That was his first kill.

First Kill Ever.

Suddenly, the shock of killing settled unto him. His eyes widened and his face paled.

He began to quickly wipe his hands on the black jacket of his.

Kakashi noticed this, and realized the same thing. "Naruto-" he began, only to have Naruto glare at him before disappearing in a wordless shunshin. "Oh boy..."

* * *

AoL

* * *

**NorthWestern Border of Land of Lightning**

"Shit, shit, shit!" one of Kumo's jounin seethed quietly as he quickly tended to his burnt right leg.

It had been more than a week since the damn invaders from the NorthWest came crashing into the Land of Lightning. The bastards struck hard and fast with Kage-level fighters to spearhead their frontline. If it were few shinobi's, Kumo would have easily handled it.

No. It wasn't a few.

There were thousands of them. Thousands of fighters -they couldn't be shinobi, they used things that simply spoke in volume of how much they weren't shinobi. What normal ninja village would have thousands of their soldiers use spears?

'If it was a normal spear, then we wouldn't have anything to worry about,' the jounin grumbled as he pulled out a kunai and a explosive paper tag. He quickly wrapped the paper tag around the kunai's handle. Then he quickly shot his head out of the trench he had been in to view what target he would afford to take out.

Unfortuantely, there was nothing. West of the Land of Lightning was a vast wasteland. There was only dirt as far as the eye can see. So when the two opposing forces decided to fight here, it turned into a classic trench warfare.

Shrugging, he quickly went down unto the trench again, hiding his body from any possible ... "ghost archers."

Ghost archers...

The jounin shivered at the thought of the enemy's ranged fighters who could easily take out one of their ninja's head off with a bang. No one saw their projectiles nor the fighters themselves, and so thus, they were named the ghost archers. Some of his own friends who put their head out of the trenches too long got killed by them.

It was also one of the reasons why these trenches existed on both sides.

He let out a sigh.

If the war went on like this, then it surely wouldn't be over for a long time...

"Hiya."

The jounin shot his head up towards the sky just in time to look right into a long barrel.

* * *

AoL

* * *

**Land of Lightning**  
**Kumogakure**  
**Raikage Tower**

Yondaime Raikage, A, palmed his 583rd desk with a bang, splitting it apart, and allowing the paperwork on it to flutter away all over his office.

"WHAT?!"

Kumo's second-in-command, Bee, sighed. "Bro, they got our line of defense, and they do it without much tense."

A narrowed his eyes to Bee. "You're saying they're getting through our defenses easily?!"

"Yo, I only tell ya what I see, and I never lie, cuz I'm Killer Bee."

A fumed over what he was getting. Hundreds of reports filed in since the invasion from the West by the barbarians. But the only results he was getting were losses, losses, and maybe one or two small-time skirmish wins. They already lost the first line of regions lining the western border of his country.

Just as he was pondering on this matter, an assistant appeared through the doors. "Sir!" the male secretary shouted. "Ame is attacking us from the SouthWest!"

"WHAT?!"

Bee let out a sigh. "It seems that we're in a tight situation..." he muttered, not rhyming at all. "We have to request for help."

A looked over that fact, growing angry at the second comment his brother-in-all-but-blood said. "I will not ask for help from any of the other nations-!"

"BRO!"

A stopped shouting, stunned that Bee actually raised his voice at him. But he stood straight and proud.

"We can't win this! Our shinobi casualties have been in an all high since the Second War! We already lost more than at the pace we could replace! What's worst, bro, is that we haven't even slowed their advances!"

A growled as he turned fully to face his brother. "Bee-"

"Bro, you have to ask for help! Call up the Kage meeting or some shit, bro!"

"Bee, I will not call for help when my village-!"

"It ain't only your village, bro!" Bee shouted as he stomped over towards A and held him by the man's shoulder. "This is our village! Every shinobi of Kumo's village!"

"That is exactly why I won't ask for help! We must solve our problems with our own hands!"

Bee glared at his brother, though one could only tell by the frown and not the eyes for he still wore his sunglasses. He turned to the secretary. "Step outside for a mo, man."

Secretary did as he was told; he didn't want to be caught in whatever the two brothers were going to do.

Bee immediately turned to A and ripped open his sleeveless vest.

A's eyes widened at first in shock and then narrowed in anger. "Who did this...?" he asked quietly.

"Three of those damn barbarian's lieutenants came with a offer to join them. I refused, and we got rough. They're all dead now, but those three that I fought were all around kage-level and weren't even that high up in the food chain, bro. Don't ya see...? We can't win them if one of their higher-ups come."

A stared at his brother's mangled body for a second before dropping his head and falling on his chair, causing it to creak loudly. "Fine... Send the messages to other villages," he replied in defeat.


	7. Quest 29: That was unexpected

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Quest 29: That was Unexpected_**

"I don't want any visitors today!"

Kakashi stared at the paint crusted door with a frown on his face. The incident the day before regarding the Hanzo warrior and Naruto had raised an uproar within the village. The civilians, as they were, were afraid of the potentially dangerous lack of security -how else could someone like that Hanzo fighter could have entered the village undetected?- and demanded a procedure to check the security of the village, while a smaller portion of the council propose that a stricter regimen for the Academy to produce better fighters in the future.

The Inner Council members were furious with the incident as well. An ANBU had been taken care of so easily by the perpetrator, yet equally easily handled by Naruto. They weren't furious with him; they were furious that their ANBU members were so weak to have been brushed off easily.

So all in all, the entire village was pressing the Sandaime for a change.

Naruto, on the other hand, began to shut others out after experiencing his first kill. Truthfully, he had killed before -remember the blade demon who first infiltrated Konoha- but the "first" kill didn't even look human. It was definitely a demon with human speech. That was how Naruto registered it. But the man he had killed the day before was definitely human. And he killed the man by squashing him like a bug.

The trauma, after the adrenaline high had dispersed, has struck Naruto deep.

And yeah, that was why Naruto was shutting others out, believing that he was a monster.

Kakashi knocked again.

"Open up, Naruto," he said with a normal, even voice that betrayed nothing.

"No!"

"I'll buy you ramen for dinner-"

"I don't care!"

Kakashi frowned. For Naruto to reject ramen? The trauma must be very, very deep.

"You're not the only one who feels like how you currently do, Naruto."

Silence was his reply, but he continued on. "All of the senior members of Konoha's shinobi force has killed at one point in their life. Even I did, but who I killed was worse than who you probably killed." He sat down with the door on his back. "When I made my first kill, it was during the Third Shinobi War. People were fighting to protect their loved ones back home thanks to very few and greedy politicians who decided that war was a game they could afford to play." He sighed. "The chunin I killed was a father of three children..."

* * *

Later that day...

Sasuke sat in his room inside the Uchiha Compound. He sat there, quietly pondering upon what they saw and heard about Naruto and the incident centering him that occurred today.

'Naruto took down a ninja who easily subdued one of our esteemed ANBU,' he concluded. 'However, there must be something behind it. If I remember correctly about Naruto's power from our bell test day, he was barely on par with a jounin in terms of his power, not experience. ANBUs are experienced, elite jounin handpicked by previous and current Hokage's. That would put Naruto beneath the attacker...'

'So how did he do it?'

The door behind him slid open, and Sasuke turned around to snarl at whoever disturbed his quiet time. However, the snarl in his throat and the scowl on his face dropped when he realized there was no one there except a piece of paper on the quietly waiting on the bottom of the door frame. He stood up, somewhat creeped out by the sudden disturbance in his house. He walked over to the piece of paper and picked it up.

He frowned. "This is a sick joke," he hissed as he burned the offending paper with a single tiger seal. He left the room and the Uchiha Compound with a angry look on his face.

* * *

With the Hokage...

Sarutobi Hiruzen was shocked by two fresh news. One about his surrogate grandson's involvement in ridding the village of a infiltrator, and the second about the S.O.S. from Kumo.

"It seems his power has risen to the point where he has enough brute force to bypass any defense anyone could conjure," he muttered as he looked at the picture of the killed infiltrator that the T & I Department sent to him. It was similar to many experiences that Hiruzen himself had been involed in, mostly during the shinobi wars. Usually, one would see a flattened human underneath a boulder or a log. "[Aegis Shield]. I don't remember such a uniquely named technique from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals..."

He shook his head after few more moments of consideration before turning to the second issue at hand.

"Kumo is asking for help," he stated out to himself, looking at the universal color for help coloring the lines of Kumo's sign on the scroll that his office had received less than half an hour ago; red. Then he furrowing his eyebrows together. "Am I dreaming or is this a nightmare?" he muttered quietly to himself. He opened up the scroll and began to slowly read the contents inside.

He frowned. 'It seems that Hanzo is not as small as I first thought them to be.' He cleared his throat before calling out to his secretary. The door to his office opened, and a young woman in her early 20's stepped in. "Call the Council into session, we have a serious matter to discuss."

"Hai." With that secretary closed the door and used shunshin to get to the messenger's station stationed on the bottommost floor of the Hokage Tower.

With the message for the Council to convene sent, the Sandaime turned his attention to the third matter at hand. He pulled out a petition from one of the smaller paperstacks and began to read through them. "Hokage-dono, I know that this..." he began to read the letter to himself quietly.

* * *

_Next Day..._

**Land of Fire**  
**Konoha**  
**Hokage Tower**  
**Mission Office**

"What?" Naruto growled with narrowed eyes.

The last Hatake sighed as he faced his team. "It's just as I just told you."

"You're being reassigned?" Sakura whined. "Why?!"

The jounin shrugged.

Kakashi had been able to crawl into Naruto's mind and was able to crack him open.

"Apparently, Kumo is being invaded from outside forces originating from their Northwest border," he replied. "Kumo decided to call for help, and according to some ancient contract that all Elemental Nations signed in the ancient times, shortly before Rikudo Sennin's death, each village is sending a small portion of their standing army to help out with the invasion." He then separated the stack of paper that he held in his hand into three uneven, smaller stacks and gave one each to his genins. Sakura received the largest paperstack, Naruto the smallest, and Sasuke the in-between. "Since I won't be leading you three anymore and there won't be another jounin would is currently willing to take on a genin team, you will all have to be separated to do different jobs. The papers I gave you are full-time job requests, internships, and apprenticeships."

The three genin each gave different responses. Naruto frowned, Sasuke looked somewhat indifferent, and Sakura was pouting.

"Now, now, you're not the only team that's being separated due to their jounin teacher being reassigned to go to Kumo," Kakashi said with a sad eye-smile and a gesture for his students to look around, and they did; indeed, there were other team here, some they were familiar with, others not, and each of them separating with their teachers. "But remember," he began seriously. "If I come back, this team will once again be put together. I'll be testing you again then, so train. Alright?"

The three gave him nods. He each gave them another eye-smile before disappearing with a leaf shunshin.

When Kakashi disappeared, Naruto turned to his teammates. "Why the hell do I have the smallest stack of job requests?" he complained, waving his paper stack.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at it, and each frowned for different reasons. Sasuke was confused, as he believed Naruto to be the strongest of his generation's genins in terms of power and knowledge.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew exactly why Naruto got the smallest stack; the boy simply didn't have the brains to do half of the jobs that she and Sasuke was offered to do. One example was the internships that was on the top of her paperstack. It was for any genin who wanted to work in the hospital and become an apprentice to one of the medic-ninjas. Naruto didn't have the brains to become a medic, nor the precision chakra control -or so she assumed at the moment because Naruto didn't show any sign of possessing such control.

For some reason, however, that offer looked ... not so fun to do. She wanted to be out there, ready to smash things. She didn't want to hold the team back; she knew that she was the weakest link in the team so far just from being there in the bell test.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I'll look for something from this," he muttered as he walked out of the Mission Office.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "What about you, Sasuke-kun?"

He shrugged. "I'll be doing the same."

Sakura nodded and went on her own way as well.

* * *

The paperstack that he had received from Kakashi had been on the table for the last three hours, while he was outside.

Where was he?

He was in Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death.

Apparently, one of the jobs that he received, a C-rank mission, had to do with finding and skinning one of the giant tigers inside the said forest. Half of it would be given to the client, and the other half would remain with him. The pay was nice too. Considering that the Forest of Death was considered to be a very dangerous place, Naruto had decided that the mission would be a good training for him.

He stood at the edge of the forest, just inside of the electric wire fence that Konoha had erected to keep the dangerous beasties of the forest within the forest.

When Naruto first entered the forest, he was tad bit nervous; he heard stories about giant animals pouncing chunin's and genin's the moment they entered the forest. But that had yet to happen, which made Naruto wonder about the credibility of the rumor.

He made few quick turns to scout the area around him before running into the forest.

BOOM.

Naruto stopped after hearing that.

He quickly looked around, looking for the source of the thunderous noise. At first, he couldn't see it.

He smacked his head; he was on the lowermost levels of the entire forest: the ground. He jumped unto a giant, exposed tree root and jumped unto an even higher one. And then he looked around again.

And he found it.

It was a pretty big tiger.

Scratch that.

It was _THREE-STORY_ huge!

"F* #NW#4tg4134^!#RGO *$!"

Naruto immediately pushed chakra into his legs and shot himself forward, further into the forest and unto another tree root. The tiger, which hadn't even noticed Naruto, spotted the boy when he began to move fast at its peripheral vision, and let out a roar before chasing after Naruto.

"What the hell is this?! This can't be a freakin' C-rank!" he shouted as he landed on a giant, exposed tree root before rocketing himself off just as the chasing tiger's claws broke it to splinters. He quickly shunshined away from the spot up into the tall canopies of the giant trees.

The tiger stopped, its target suddenly disappearing before him. It swiveled its head around before stopping and taking a deep and long breathe in through its nose.

Its head shot up and roared, directly at Naruto. 'This is at least a B-rank!' Naruto thought. He activated **[Aegis Shield]** and pulled out his kunai, and the next second, he coated the coat with ethereal purple shielding before elongating it; his nodachi-kunai. This tiger was easily a chunin-level beast. It had the body of a fucking bulldozer -actually, way bigger...- and the strength of a bulldozer.

"Fuck you, too!" Naruto roared back as he recklessly jumped down to fight against the beast, despite his logical department arguing otherwise.

He landed with a soft thud before shooting forward, surprising the tiger with his speed. The tiger growled and took a swipe at where Naruto would be in its perception. Naruto ducked underneath the blow and shot forward with his etheral nodachi, ready to stab right into its heart.

The tiger, sensing the danger, jumped away and let out a deafening roar. Naruto plugged his ears with his hands as the roar was too ear-ripping to continuously hear. The beat took this chance to swipe at Naruto again, moving its supermini automobile sized paw at a speed that Naruto could barely follow.

Naruto, without thinking, surged large amount of his MANA-which he still didn't know how to use- and shot backward.

The tiger swiped down, just barely scratching Naruto's nose with the tip of its claws before having its paw strike the earth to make a mini-earthquake.

Naruto, on the other hand, flew backward and backward... and backward...!

SMACK.

Naruto crumpled unto the ground holding the back of his head. 'How much did I fucking jump?!' his brain growled out in the pain. He shakedly stood back up, and realized two things.

One, the tiger, which was mere meters before him before was now about a city block away.

Two, Naruto was having symptoms of concussion.

"Damn it, I hit the tree hard, didn't I...?" he muttered before quickly changing the form of his nodachi into a forward-held shield, which looked like a dome-shaped umbrella with a very short handle.

The tiger sniffed again, and found Naruto. It roared and jumped into the air and dropped right unto Naruto with both of its paws on the shield.

The force of the entire tiger landing on him had Naruto strike the ground immediately, but the dome-shaped shield held in place., creating just enough room to breath.

GGGGRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!

Naruto pulled his ears again. What the hell was this beast?!

The tiger struck the shield, only for its paw to bounce back.

Angered and frustrated, it struck again and again. With its continuous strikes, it gave Naruto no opening to change the shape of his shield. Nor did Naruto have any useful jutsu's to help him out of this situation. Sure, he could attempt a **[Mist of Thousand Souls]**, but the tiger's continuous strikes had crated the land surrounding Naruto's shield and Naruto himself. The Mist would all be concentrated into the crater, and certainly would not affect the godzilla tiger.

He didn't have enough of the mist anyway...

Which meant...

He was stuck there until the tiger decided to leave and turn its back to him, allowing Naruto to jump on top of it and kill it with a sword through its head.

Under then...

Naruto kept himself on the ground, quietly protesting his stupidity for entering the Forest of Death, which he knew now was aptly coined.

**=AoL=**

Hiruzen watched Naruto through Telescope Technique and the crystal orb.

He had changed the rank of that mission and slipped it into the stack that Kakashi planned on giving to Naruto earlier that day. It was supposed to be an A++ mission, assigned to only jounins and highly-skilled chunins. He wrote over the mission rank and made it a C-rank just for Naruto, so that he could use his techniques to observe him.

Techniquely, this was not a good idea.

But to be frank, Hiruzen had wanted to gauze Naruto's skills with his own methods -aka the mission- and it worked.

'But maybe this was a bit too much...' the Sandaime thought as he watched the ground crater with Naruto at its center. 'Definitely too much,' he thought as the tiger smacked the shield again.

Eh, at least he now knew that Naruto's skills were limited by experience alone as his power (the Gamer, was it called?) provided all the firepower he needed.

'Maybe I could avoid angering Naruto by saying that this was for his experience and that I knew that he was good enough to survive the King of the Forest.' He shook his head. 'Who am I kidding, this is Naruto I'm talking about. He knows how to tell lies real easily like a veteran T&I interrogator thanks to his treatment in the village.' He sighed at that.

He sighed. Even if he considered Naruto to be an asset to the village, he thought of the boy as his surrogate grandchild.

'I just hope he won't go ballistic on me...'

**=AoL=**

"I'm going to go BALLISTIC on WHOEVER assigned this a C-rank!" Naruto shouted as the tiger's punishment continued.

* * *

_**One week later...**_

Sasuke and Sakura were troubled. Very much troubled.

They haven't seen Naruto in the week following their teacher's departure to Kumogakure. Perhaps something was wrong?

They were in the mission office like they have been for the last week during this time. They completed about four solo D-rank missions around the village, and took rest for an hour in the mission office at noon with their lunch. They met a lot of people over the week.

"You think he;s holed up in his house?" Sakura asked as she watched Sasuke eat his riceball; she had finished her lunch not too long ago.

The Uchiha just shrugged before giving a hnn and a handsign.

"Hnn."

Translation: He'll do what he wants.

"I guess, right?" Sakura replied with a sigh.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

Both of them immediately shot out of their seats. Sasuke shoved the rest of the riceball into his mouth, causing it to bloat out, and they ran outside along with others who were inside the tower.

The main street of Konoha was filled with people. All of them were in surprise, and many of them were even awed at what was happening.

People were lined on either side of the street, leaving a large portion of the entire street empty, as if waiting for some procession to passby.

'Is there a daimyo or other royalty in Konoha right now?' Sasuke thought as he tried to remember hearing about such thing over the last week. He shook his head mentally as he tried to think of some other reason why these people would part ways.

Nothing happened for a while, so he walked up to the nearest ninja other than those who were inside the tower. "what's going on?" he asked.

The ninja turned around. "Oh, Uchiha-san," he said. "Apparently, some brute in tiger skin just passed by the gates with large amount of animals from the Forest of Death." The man looked very impressed as he said those words. "No one who goes in the Forest of Death comes out easily. I've been in there once for my chunin exam..." he shuddered. "Fifteen feet long centipede..."

Sasuke stared at the man warily before he went back to Sakura. "Looks like something big happened with a "Forest of Death.""

Sakura tensed. "You mean _the_ Forest of Death?!"

"Yeah, what's so special about that place?" Sasuke asked his brainac teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, that place is filled with animals bigger than most buildings in Konohagakure!"

That made the boy freeze.

"And almost half of them could use chakra like ninja's can!"

* * *

Naruto grunted as he dragged the long train of dead animals behind him. Each of them was big as a house -and in some cases, as long. And they weighed sooooo much...

"Damn it, how did it come to this?!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs, scaring all of the civilians on either side of the street. He grumbled some more before he sighed and began to drag the train again.

"Is that you, Naruto?"

The boy stopped and looked around. "Huh, who called me?" he asked around, scaring some more civilians to the point where some of them ran away from the street and its current "parade".

"Over here!"

Naruto looked to his right and squinted. Then he brightened. "Oh, Teuchi-jiji!" Naruto laughed as he dropped the vinerope he was using to drag the beasts and ran over to the ramen chef.

The said chef continued to stare at the chain train of giant dead beasts. "Holy... What is this, Naruto? I've never seen such animals!"

"This?" Naruto said as he turned around to briefly stare at the dead animals. He turned back around and grimaced. "Some asshole made a A-rank mission C-rank... Because of that I went into Forest of Death."

Teuchi stared back down at Naruto.

Unlike the black jacketed, pants'ed, and armed with ninja holsters that came to his resturant a week ago, Naruto was dressed in leather helmet, light brown fur/leather jacket with poor sew work, pair of dark brown leather pants, and complete with leather boots tied around his ankles and feet with leather straps.

"What happened to your attire, Naruto?"

The boy laughed sarcastically. "Because of the _asshole_ I mentioned earlier..."

* * *

**Flashback... A week Ago**

"Fuck!" Naruto growled as the tiger he was after disappeared deeper into the forest after growing tired of playing with Naruto's shield. "Get back here!"

Naruto heaved just as the tail of the giant beast disappeared. Then he slumped. "Damn it... How am I going to find him again..."

He sighed and turned around. "I better go back and cancel the mission. This was a close ca-"

Naruto ducked as his instinct abruptly told him to just as bucket of acid passed by where his torso and head were.

Naruto turned to his left, where the acid came from and his face blanched.

What looked like some kind of two headed beast in spiky leather armor looked down from the trees at Naruto. It had single eyes for each head, and had a very ... ah... scary rows of teeth.

"GAAHHH!"

* * *

Naruto managed to kill the beast, but not without at cost.

Almost all of his clothes were burned. He only had his underwear and pieces of his pants hanging loosely on his waist.

"Damn it..." he muttered as he looked at his ninja holster that laid on the ground not too far away from him. Like the rest of his clothes, the acid beast's acid got his ninja holster, melting the equipment he bought less than two days ago. Naruto slumped again in defeat. "Nothing is going my way..."

He went over to the dead two headed beast and knelt down. "...Maybe I could make clothes out of this guy's hide," he thought out loud to himself as he looked over the beast. He then noticed something. There wa a puddle of its own acid in one of the crevices made in the neck.

Assuming that there were more of these guys...

Naruto grinned. "It could protect me."

He scrambled over to melting ninja holster in hopes of finding -.

Who was he kidding, it's already all gone!

He slumped. So he couldn't even cut the damn hide, huh?

Naruto just sat down next to the dead beast on the grassy ground.

"...Damn it, think!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his head and began to shake it.

He then slapped himself.

His eyes widened in pain. "Ow..." Pain. Pain always led him to hospital-

And widened even further when an idea came to him.

"Chakra scalpel.. except ... Aegis Shield!"

He put up his hand and held it flat, palms up.

"Hope this works. _[Aegis Sub-Tech: Scalpel]_!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe a different name?"

**An HOUR later...**

Naruto stared at his hand. "So I don't get to choose name for my idea's?" he grumbled as he stared at the purple ethereal blade on his hand. "What kind of uncool name is **Hand Sword**?"

He shook his head.

"Now to cut the hide..."

**Another HOUR later...**

Naruto stared at the failed cuts. Unlike how Aegis Shield was able to cut against trees easily, this beast, unlike other animals he crushed before with Aegis, had a very tough hide. This made cutting hard ...

There were so much small and too big pieces of hide.

"Damn it," he grumbled as he put all of his concentration into slowly cutting the hide. He was now sweating from all the work he did, and dirty from all the fights so far in the Forest.

Then he did it. Just the right size of leather to make a vest!

"Woot!" he shouted as he deactivated the** Hand Sword**.

"Ping."

"Ping."

Naruto froze and slwoly turned to his left. It's been a while since that Ping alerted him to something new. 'I hope it's nothing bad or weird.'

**[New Skill! You've learned [Skinning]!]**

"Oh," Naruto muttered as he opened his Skill Book. He scrolled down on the ethereal floating page until he was at the very bottom.

He clicked** [Skinning]**.

**[Skinning]LVL 1 (0.00% EXP)**

**Desc:  
Skinning has been part of human's history since the prehistory. One can now skin animals for fur and leather to sell at high price or make goods with leatherworking!**

**Passive: Increases Good Leather Chance by 10% from animals.**

**Active: Skins animal. Chance of Success-70%**

"Nice...?" He then stared at the last sentence of the skill's description. "Wait, sell at high .. price?"

Then his eyes widened and his pupils became dollar signs. "MONEY!" Being an orphan and a member of the poor district, Naruto was very bright with money.

He chuckled darkly as **Hand Sword** activated again. "Time to make money..."

"Ping, ping."

Naruto stopped. That only happened when he ignored a alert...

He turned back to his left just as another alert message box popped up.

**[Physical Durability] Skill's LVL has increased by one {LVL: 3}**

**Passive Activation: No ENERGY required  
****Passive: Damage received is reduced by 5%**

**[Aegis Shield] Skill's LVL has increased by one {LVL: 2}**

**Active: Base + 550%*Base Defense (10% multiplier increase)**  
**Active: Base - 10%*Base Speed (50% multiplier decrease)**

**ENERGY Consumption: 2 ENERGY / sec**

"Nice," Naruto grinned. Then he closed them. "Time to make money...! Here I come ramen!"

* * *

**Flashback End**

"I see..." Teuchi sweatdropped at the end of the story.

"I remember hearing about a caravan coming into town a week from when I went into the forest, courtesy of my shadow clone hanging around the market district with a True Henge. So I stayed in the Forest for a week and just came out. Hopefully, I didn't miss the caravan," Naruto grinned. "Oh, by the way, Teuchi-san!" He quickly ran over to the first animal -a mammoth-like in the train and jumped into its mouth, surprising everyone present on the street and windows.

Then within seconds, he jumped back out with a chunk of ...glowing meat(?) in his hand.

"Here!" he grinned as he handed Teuchi the meat.

Unknown to him and most of the crowd, chefs present in the streets all gawked at what they saw. "Jewel meat!" Teuchi whispered as his eyes teared up. "I- I can't accept this, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned. "Why not?"

"It's the Jewel Meat! A single kilogram of that meat is worth a hundred twenty thousand ryo!"

**(A/N: Thanks to {Junky}, now I know that 10 ryo is one dollar. :3)**

"Oh, really?" Naruto asked as he stared at the meat. Then he grinned more. "Then take it as payment for feeding me for so long!" he laughed. "I hope this can make up for it!"

"Make up for it?" Teuchi gulped. "This certainly costs more!"

"Teuchi-san." Teuchi froze. Naruto never called him with -san before... "Please just accept it. This is my present to you."

Teuchi gulped and slowly took the meat into his hand. "T-Thank you, Naruto."

The blonde boy grinned before quickly going over to his dead animal train and began to drag it once more towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

"There's the hunter," Sasuke muttered as a small man appeared around the corner. Everyone's eyes widened, however, at what followed the hunter.

There were tens of giant beasts that all were being dragged with a rope. And the small man dragging it. It was like watching an ant drag a human to its nest by itself.

And that ant...

"N-Naruto?!" Sakura shrieked in sheer surprise.

The heavily leathered and fur dressed boy looked up and grinned. "Hey guys! How was your week?"

The boy's teammates looked at him with dropped jaws. "H-H-H-how?" Sasuke stuttered.

Naruto merely grinned before answering. "I let loose my inner hunter on these guys." With that, Naruto came right up to his teammates in front of the tower. He dropped the rope he was using to carry the beasts and entered the Tower.

"JIJI!"

"GGGACCKK!"

BOOOM.

BAAM.

CRAASSSSHHH!

"I'M SORRY, NARUTO!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"MY BACK!"

BOOM.

Sasuke and Sakura flinched with each shout and earthshaking crashes they heard from the tower. They weren't the only ones though; everyone on the street was also shivering and flinching.

* * *

**Inside the tower**

The Hokage's office was in a disarray when the ANBU guards came in to stop further destruction.

"..." Boar masked ANBU looked at the site of destruction and sweatdropped. He had been there when Hokage had chnaged the mission rating on the Forest of Death mission, and knew that it was going to come back and bite the old man's ass.

That said old man was currently on the floor facing the ceiling while Naruto stood over him to his right.

"Are we done?" Sarutobi asked weakly.

"Yeah, we're done," Naruto said as he waved his hand. His hand glowed purple, and then the whole room began to glow in soft purple. Everything in the room began to go back to their original position in slow motion.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "How are you doing this?" he asked as he slowly sat up.

"[Aegis Shield], one of my most prized skills. It allows me to create purple ethereal objects that I can mold and shape to my will. It defies several laws of physics, but it is the single most useful skill. Right now, I'm creating large amounts of tiny particles of [Aegis Shield] and using them to carry things by attaching the particles around each object..." Naruto muttered. "I got the idea after I had to fight a giant horde of ... giant insects. Bees to be exact. Did you know that their sting can be grounded and then applied to your face to help reduce wrinkles, pimples, and spark rejuvenation?"

"No..."

"Now you do," Naruto replied as he began to sweat.

"You're ... sweating?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned. "Apparently, this sub-technique takes a whole lot out of me. Like a lot a lot," Naruto replied as the purple hue in the room died off. "Hoo... That was tiring."

"Why not tell me why it was tiring? I don't believe I've seen you that tired when you used any of your ability."

Naruto glared at Sarutobi who was now standing. "So you were spying on me like that mummy Danzo."

The Sandaime chuckled nervously.

Naruto huffed. "Unlike my other skills that uses Aegis Shield as the medium, this technique takes a ridiculous large amounts of ENERGY per second. Compared to my [Aegis Shield]{Nodachi}, this takes roughly forty times the amount of ENERGY. Very ENERGY wasteful..." Naruto stopped, as he realized that there were still osme papers that didn't get cleaned up by his power. He sighed and knelt down to pick it up.

He stared quizzically at what he was holding.

"Chunin exam?"


	8. Quest 34: Shit Happened

**You will notice that I've shifted some of the dates slightly to fit in some of the events that occurs in this chapter.**

**So, I'm going to start answering some of the questions and whatnot from the reviews.**

**For those of you who did review, I thank you.**

**For those of you who read my story, did you enjoy it?**

**Q1: Naruto on blast by Shikamaru? OOC?**

**A1: I wanted to have Shikamaru's analysis of Naruto be known in Konoha, and what better place to start it off than the graduating academy class? Yes, Shikamaru would not have normally done than, but if I made everyone go through their exact same personality/characteristics, I may as well as just have delete this story and write a exact written copy of the Naruto manga.**

**BTW**

**BTW**

**BTW**

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter. It mainly describes Hanzo and whatnot and events regarding said organization for the first half of it.**

_Chapter 8_

_Quest 34: Shit Happened...  
But this is ridiculous_

**Land of Lightning**  
**Northwestern Border**

Kakashi cursed silently as he quickly wrapped an explosive tag around the kunai he held. He used his sharingan to look through the dirt entrenchment he was stuck in before tossing the kunai over the edge of the trench.

The knife flew and struck one of the bunkers that Hanzo infantry set up. Within a second, the front of the bunker ripped open, tossing concrete, dirt, and metal in front of it.

Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival Gai jumped out of his trench and shot forward towards the bunker. Just as he corssed half way across between the trench and the Hanzo trench, he stopped, making a crater where he stopped, and then threw his leg out in a high roundhouse kick.

BOOOMMM.

The shockwave rung out in the area and dust cloud popped up as Gai's feet met the hammer of an unknown Hanzo assailant.

'That fighter came at same speed as Gai!' Kakashi thought as he quickly went through series of hand seals. However, just as he finished the last hand seal, a Hanzo fighter in white trenchcoat and leather helmet-mask appeared next to him in a show of speed matching shunshin and lashed out with the twisted daggers he held in both of his hands. Kakashi had to cancel the jutsu to redirect his attention to the fighter.

Gai, on the other hand, was being serious.

Without waiting for any sort of introduction as he usually did, Gai quickly turned the stop with the Hanzo fighter into a taijutsu bout. He punched and kicked at his own moderate speed, which was quickly overwhelming the man he was facing.

This was, however, expected to Gai.

It has been over a month since fourteen of Konoha's jounins and forty of its chunins were sent to assist Kumo with its legit invasion problem. Kakashi and Gai were able to spearhead a counter-offensive along the Western coast of Kumo. The narrow isthmus that the invasion force was using to invade Kumo.

'Which was odd,' Kakashi had thought along with the rest of Konoha's reinforcements, as they had heard that this Hanzo group that was invading Kumo actually originated from the lands to the west of Elemental Nations; Kumo was one of the easternmost of Elemental Nations. 'Perhaps there is a land bridge those of Elemental Nation is not aware of in the north?' he had also mused mentally.

Back in the present, Kakashi quickly engaged his own attacker with a pair of kunais, each in his hand. The Hanzo fighter also drew his own sword, a longsword that had a blue hue, and struck at Kakashi with a lunge. Kakashi dodged to the side, only for the fighter to slice at him as he pulled his sword back. The jounin ducked to dodge the horizontal slice and threw his left kunai.

The Hanzo fighter jumped forward and did a vertical strike down on Kakashi as he did so, dodging the kunai Kakashi threw at the same time.

"You know how to fight in a narrow space, don't you?" Kakashi asked as he jumped back to avoid the strikes.

"I've been training with swords since birth," the Hanzo fighter replied. "I know how to fight in every situation with any sword."

"Must've been hell of a training," Kakashi replied as he pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it unto the ground just as Gai finished off his opponent. Seeing the smoke, Gai ran over to the trench and saw the Hanzo fighter backing away from the smoke. He jumped down and struck the fighter from avoid with his chakra-enhanced bandaged fist, effectively crushing the top of the skull and the brain underneath it.

Gai pulled out his fist from the dead fighter's head before whistling like a bird.

Kakashi emerged from the smoke. "Did you see anymore?"

Gai nodded. "Even as I fought the giant hammer wielding Hanzo man, they were constantly shooting at me and others."

"Others...?" Kakashi muttered just as a bullet whizzed over his hair. He quickly ducked down to avoid giving the enemy a target.

"There were Iwa, Mist, and Kumo jounins that struck at the same time as we did. Kumo jounins, about four of them, were able to break through into their trench. Iwa, however, is losing its hold on the trenches."

Kakashi grumbled. This trench warfare that was recently developed to avoid getting shot by those guns of Hanzo was irritating. Unlike traditional warfare centering around conquoering villages and towns, trench warfare was all about capturing trenches.

"Alright, you go help Iwa, I'll go help Kumo," Kakashi said as he disappeared with a shunshin. Gai also disappeared with a a leaf shunshin.

=AoL=

Unfortuantely for Iwa, Hanzo had spared a large portion of their fighters to attack their trench just south of the battlefield. Considering that the Iwa sent very few jounins and chunins to help Kumo, it was a disaster.

Already, Iwa had fallen back four trenches, putting them back by two weeks worth of push.

Out of twelve jounins and thirty chunins present in the trenches, five jounins and twenty chunins had died. With only seventeen fighters against Hanzo's hundred, they were quickly falling back.

This was the scene that Gai had come into.

'This is not good,' he thought as he quickly went around to the back of Hanzo's spearheading forces, where most of their 'snipers' were.

He landed quietly behind the snipers in the furthermost trench from the Iwa trenches and went through thirty handsigns in less than five seconds.

BOOOMMM.

"The fuck?!" the leading Hanzo fighter, a slightly more armored man by the name of Frelian Rikuadas, shouted as their base trench blew up into the sky in a torrent of dirt, dust, and still exploding fire. He looked to the fire before his eyes widened. He reached for his radio and held it up against his ear as he ducked under the trench he was currently in. "Report!"

"One of those damn leaf jounins got behind into our base trench and blew it up! He's making his way through the snipers and the medics in the back! He's a taijutsu fighter a- AAHH"

"Curses!" Frelian growled as he pulled down his helmet, put the radio back into his back pocket hidden beneath the butt armor, and jumped out of the trench back towards where the base trench was. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the previous trench as Iwa ninjas began to whip out large amounts of explosive tags and kunais for the one they had identified as commander for the southern trenches.

One of those explosive tagged kunai landed next to his feet and exploded, tossing the commander to his left like a ragdoll despite the man's heavy armors. He quickly scrambled back up and jumped down into the trench.

Frelian pulled up his helmet and looked at his left armors, and let out a loud curse just as another explosive tag went off right in front of his trench. The explosive tag that tossed him aside had reduced his once pristine -somewhat dirty from current fighting- white armors to scorched black metal debris. It was now more of a liability than a protection. He huffed quickly in and out, trying to get in some more air as he took of his left leg armor and waist protector. With a heave, as another explosive tag went right -this time right in the trench less than four meters away from him- he pulled them off himself. He looked around the trenches for anything worth like a shield, though finding none. "Fuck it," he muttered as he jumped back unto the barren land and resumed running.

Again, kunais rained down on his position while his fighters in the front attempted to take out the ninjas.

"OOOHHHHHH!" Frelian shouted as he charged through the fires, explosions, and flying dirts. He heard a kunai coming at him from behind, even through the noises of explosions and fires, and jumped to the side, ending up in a muddy puddle. The kunai sailed past where he used to be before exploding in mid air in a fiery spectacle.

"Gah..." Frelian grumbled as he crawled towards the nearest trench and stumbled dow into it. 'That was too close,' he thought as he stood back up, only for the lack of his leg armor to shift his weight to one of the trench walls. He leaned on the wall for a second before pulling off rest of his white, sleek armors. Underneath the armor, he still wore the standard white trenchcoat of the Hanzo. Only difference was a strip on the front of the trenchcoat showing that he was a higher ranked soldier.

He reached into trenchcoat and pulled out two gloves. Quickly putting them on, he jumped abck out of the trench.

Gai jumped back just as another fighter came into the fight. He did some backflips before stopping and taking a stance, only for the newcomer to close the distance while he was backflipping and throwing a punch at him.

Too quick for a counter, Gai ducked and lunged with his right.

The newcomer jumped over him like a cartwheel, and while he did so, struck Gai on the back with a kick.

Gai stumbled forward before jumping up with a spin kick. It obviously missed, but it was a deterant for Frelian to make anymore closer combat moves against him.

"...You must be the commander," Gai said as he took up stance again. He just noticed the strips decorating his rank on his left chest of the trenchcoat.

"That I am," Frelian said before lunging out at Gai's own speed. He lunged with his hand at Gai's neck. The said green beast ducked and...

He shot forward for a headbutt?

The green bullet struck Frelian in the abdomen. The impact transferred all kinetic energy from Gai into Frelian, sending the sword-wielding Hanzo down the narrow trnech. The commander tumbled and rolled.

Groaning, he slowly sat up. Then he flinched before he flipped onto his back just as Gai came crashing down on him. "Ha!" he shouted as Gai's dropkick met his hands.

The earth cratered under the impact.

* * *

Kakashi pulled his binaculars down. "Well, will you look at that," he muttered as he threw aside the binaculars. "Gai's throwing up a storm.. and it's attracting hell lot of attention," he said as he turned around.

Around him were corpses of tens of Hanzo fighters. "I didn't fight any Kage-levels, so he must be fighting one right now." With that he shunshined away.

* * *

Gai jumped away after Frelian blocked his dropkick.

Frelian used this moment to activate his weapon.

He held out his gloves as if he was pushing something with his arms stretched and growled out loudly. "Hands of Rosanova!"

Suddenly, the entire battlefield lit up as Frelian's gloves did. The once white gloves turned pitch black before multiple red lines appeared around the knuckles and the fingers. The red lines lit up in a brilliant blue as they sent out fire out of themselves. "Let's take this up a notch," the commander of Kumo Invasion Forces (KIF) said as he threw himself forward.

Gai, not wanting to test the blue fire against his skin, jumped up. He quickly went thorugh handsigns. 'He's slower than me, but he makes it up with strength!' he thought calmly as he did the last seal. "**Suiton: Black Rain**!"

The rain spewed out from Gai's mouth and fell like a regular rain upon the land.

Frelian immediately noticed the smell of the rain and deactivated his gloves just as some of those rains hit him. "Damn you...!"

"I am Konoha's Noble Green Beast... I will beat you in order to prove that I cannot be damned!" Gai replied as he dropped back down and began another furious taijutsu fight with the commander.

* * *

At that exact moment, Kakashi had appeared not too far away from where the two fighters were fighting. He took out the binoculars again -although considering that one eye was covered as of the moment, binocular was unnecessary- and scanned the area.

"This isn't good," Kakashi said when he spotted a large number of the Hanzo soldiers jumping across trenches to provide reinforcement for their commander. 'Gai won't be retreating any time soon, so he'll get caught in a encirclement. But ... I'm sure he can bulldoze through whatever comes at him.' In the end, Kakashi decided to help out Gai. He used a shunshin to disappear from where he was, and appeared behind Frelian just as the man was pulling away from their latest exchange of blows.

This, obviously, caught Frelian by surprise.

With exactly five hand seals, Kakashi formed a chidori in his right hand and struck through Frelian's chest.

The commander of the invasion stiffened before he slackened.

"Come on, let's take his head and jacket," Kakashi said as he pulled his hand out of the dead man's back.

"..."

"What?" the silver haired jounin asked his 'eternal rival.'

"Yosh, now I must work harder to reach you, Kakashi, my eternal rival! Now you are one up me with our score being 104 - 103!"

Kakashi sweatdropped as he used the still existing chidori to cut off Frelian's head. He then deactivated the jutsu and took the jacket of the man, which was lying about somewhere else after the recent clash with the man's recent clash with Gai. He pulled out a small sealing scroll and sealed both the head and jacket into it.

"Why are we taking the jacket, Kakashi?" Gai asked as he looked around for signs of enemies before they went back to their base.

"It has all of the evidences to point out the rank of the man. I didn't have a clear look at them yet, so I won't know until we get them checked out."

"Yosh, then let us be off, Kakashi!" Gai shouted before the two of them disappeared in a twin whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

AoL

* * *

**Konohagakure**  
**Land of Fire**

It has been a month since Kakashi, Gai, and few other nameless jounins and chunins from Konoha went to Kumo to fight the invaders. In that time, Konohagakure had been living in silent peace, nothing seemingly out of place.

Two blurs, one fleeing, one chasing, moved rapidly across the Forest of Death as the chasing blur shot of projectile at its fleeing target.

For Uzumaki Naruto, it hadn't been a peaceful month.

Ever since his "teacher" left, the Hanzo organization has been more adamant on either capturing or killing him. So far, he avoided seven attempts on his life, half of which were taken care of by ANBU and the other by himself.

This was the eighth attempt.

Naruto glanced at the chasing creature, a beastly thing that was completely white with green tube-like tongue. It had the logo of the Hanzo organization, the whiteness...

Unlike the other seven attempts, this one was a bit more serious. Before, they sent fighters that was easy to counter.

But this beast ...

It was a pain in the ass.

It spat at him, and whatever the spit struck, the target melted away. The creature also seemed to be able to launch artillery-level spit at him. Last time it fired one, it tore through a tree.

Not knowing how to really counter the beast, Naruto had simply ran for his life.

He had tried to fight the damn thing, of course, in the streets. But its acid proved to be too much of a issue as whatever missed Naruto damaged the surrounding areas. Its thick skin was also able to block his **[Aegis Shield]** sub-tech's, which was the reason for Naruto not having a counter. Naruto had also tried the** [Mist of Thousand Souls]**...

Yeah, that only seemed to make the damn beast more trigger-happy.

Currently, Naruto did not have a technique on hand to help him win this fight, so he was making one with his** [Skill Crafting]**, a skilled that he had learned when he had confronted Mizuki.

Unfortunately, the said skill was also giving him a headache. When Naruto wanted to create a skill that would pierce that damn creature's skin, it had asked for a_ sample _of the said beast.

How the hell was the supposed to get a sample when it would burn away anything that gets too close with its spit?!

Yeah, not a good day.

"Damn you, you fucking-!" Naruto shouted before he had to dodge another volley of acidic spit. "Fuck you!"

"_Fak ya, too! Just die_!"

Oh yeah, did he mention that the damn thing talks too?!

Naruto quickly went through a set of hand seals to perform a technique he found in his [Skill Book], one he [Learned] from the Forbidden Scroll of Seals. "**Lightning Release: Flash Artillery**!" Naruto, not really knowing how this technique worked with no time to look at its description, simply held his hand out, palms facing forward.

And he fired ... up.

Naruto and the creature stood still for a moment and both looked up.

Apparently, the technique fired off a lightning cannon in the direction perpendicular to the palm.

Naruto face-palmed himself while the creature rolled on the ground in laughing fit.

ZAAAPPPPP!

Both froze again, one in sheer surprise and the other in pain.

Naruto stared at the fried ... whatever it was, though it didn't seem to be dead or immobile; just surprised.

Then there was a growl before the chase began again.

"WWAAAAHHH!"

Sure, the "training" he had in the Forest of Death last month made him strong, but this thing was too strong, even for him!

* * *

**Konohagakure**  
**Market District**

Ichiraku Ramen, which was situated at the edge of the market district that was in the center of Konoha, was packed with people. It would not have been so if Naruto hadn't been the said ramen stand's meat supplier.

Ever since the day Naruto came back from the Forest of Death with a train of meat, Ichiraku duo has been getting a steady stream of customers, more than they ever had. This led them to actually expand their stand. Before, only five or six people could eat at once. Now, as many as twelve people could eat.

That was a lot of ramen the chefs had to produce within the span of thirty minutes.

Back to the reason why the stand became so famous.

The Jewel Meat.

Yes, the irresistable meat that Naruto had gifted the Ichiraku. They had used it to make a special ramen bowl that featured the said meat, and the popularity of the meat was just driving up the prices. Originally, the Jewel Meat Ramen was only around 4000 ryo (400 dollars), just because of how expensive the damn meat could've been if they sold it, and the ramen didnt even have that much of the meat in it!

But as mentioned before, prices soared after several of the other chefs and highly influential people like the Hokage had a taste.

Now, it was 10,000 ryo, and the Ichiraku's were raking in money.

And Naruto still continued to supply them a decent amount of Jewel Meat every now and then when he was not getting assassination attempts or running missions. Where or how Naruto found all the meat remained a mystery to everyone including the Hokage.

"Welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen, Hokage-sama!" Ayame greeted cheerfully as the said man entered the stand without his Kage hat on his head, wearing only the robe. The ninja's in the stand immediately rose up and saluted.

"Hokage-sama!"

But none of them stopped chewing.

Hiruzen waved them off, and they immediately returned to eating. The man had been a regular even before the Jewel Meat's introduction into the stands menu, and he had to admit that their skills as chefs deserved some praise.

Even regular ramen had broth from the Jewel Meat, and they were ...

Worth the money.

Some would say that it was bad business; that the Ichiraku's were not using the potential of the Jewel Meat and other ingrediants that Naruto brought them to the fullest and were stripping themselves poor.

Ichiraku Teuchi replied to such words with this.

He had told them, "I know the importance of money and the value of the ingrediants that Naruto-kun brings us. However, it brings me joy beyond what money can offer to see people smile when they taste food that they would never otherwise."

Obviously, this earned him the ire of the business community, but to those who understood what he spoke looked up to him in respect.

"So how is the business, Teuchi-san? Good as usual?"

The elder Ichiraku gave the man a grin while still continuing to work along with his daughter. "Yes, sir. I wouldn't have this many customers if it wasn't for Naruto-kun. But I think I'm gonna have to cut back on how many bowls I can serve of the goodies he's bringing; I saw him running away from a strange creature earlier today."

"Oh..."

The Hokage quickly ran out of the stand, having forgotten about his own lunch. "ANBU! Go find Naruto and assist him in whatever he needs! We have a possible infiltrator inside the village! And make sure to check the Forest of Death!"

A collective "Hai!" answered the old man before several shadows jumped out of some of the more impossible places to find Naruto.

Sasuke and Saurka, despite not loving ramen, stared at the scene as they slurped their own ramen.

When they first heard about the assassination attempts, they were worried for Naruto. They even went to search for him when he was being chased by one assassin. Sasuke almost lost his head in that one, and Sakura almost lost her right arm had it not been for a well placed kick from Naruto on her chest.

But when assassins kept coming ...

It just became a daily occurrence for them. Sure, Naruto was still in danger, but he was never seriously hurt, and at most, the assassins were low jounin-level, which Naruto can easily take care of. After all, he took care of Kakashi very easily thanks to his vast library of techniques.

Physically?

The week month ago when Hiruzen sent Naruto on a "C-rank" mission made him very strong.

Sasuke stared back forward and chewed on the slim Jewel Meat that had been added in his ramen bowl for 50 ryo. Expensive, but worth. "I think he's in trouble again," he said.

"He always is," Sakura replied with a frown. "And because he is along with that hunting trips of his, we never actually get to train as a team. I mean look at us-!" And she continued on and on. Sasuke, on the other hand, just simply sat there and contemplated about his team. Yes, he and Sakura were always sticking together after their individual training. Naruto, on the other hand, never came o any group activities.

Apparently, from what both of them heard, he went on hunting trips to the Forest of Death on his own as well and always returned with a beast bigger than him. Even if they knew what he was capable of, going alone all the time was still dangerous, and they worried for him.

(To compensate for the number of beasts/animals that will be introduced, I decided to have the size of the Forest of Death quadruple of the original, which means that it is bigger than most of the bigger national parks in United States)

"I wonder what's chasing him this time," Sakura muttered finally.

"Probably something weird," the last loyal Uchiha replied before he finished his ramen bowl. "Alright, I'll be waiting outside. Within the next hour, we'll start training again."

"Got it, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Back to Naruto...

"Fuck you too, you son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted out angrily as he threw a kunai with a explosive note attached to it; it was his last explosive note and last kunai.

"_I actually am a son of a bitch! That fucking hurts my feelings, bitch!_" the creature roared as it dodged the incoming explosive projectile and shot off more of its acidic spit.

Naruto cursed, his explosive note missing and taking out a random tree. And then he cussed as he was forced to dodge the creature's spits.

"_When the fuck are you going to run out of energy, human?! I want to go back home_!"

"I aint gonna sit down and take that spit of yours, asshole! You the hell are you to just expect me to die!"

"_Your grim reaper_!"

"Then I'm a fucking undead!"

"_I better reap them, then_!" the creature shouted, shooting more acid.

"Gah, this is never going to end," Naruto muttered as he dodged a acid shot for his head by ducking midair, which is quite a feat actually in such short notice. He jumped from tree root to tree root, ground to trunk, trunk to ground, and every other combination there was possible in a forest as he dodged the acid, causing trees to fall down. "Fine!" he shouted as he stopped.

There was no beating the damn thing by running away. He had to fight this one face-to-face. He quickly summoned a giant shield with [Aegis Shield] technique, and charged straight to the creature, which surprised the thing. The beast quickly shot off seven successive spits at him, all of which were safely dropped to the ground after failing to penetrate the ethereal shield.

"Eat this-!"

"I'm gonna kill you-!" the creature shouted, opening his mouth again.

At this exact instant, Naruto shoved his [Aegis Shield] covered right hand into the creature's mouth, and hoped this would work. "EXPAND!"

SPLAT!

Hiiiss~!

"Damn it!" the Gamer cursed as he quickly withdrew his hand. Apparently, it's blood was much more acidic than its spit, and had high enough concentration actually melt through the [Aegis Shield] on Naruto's hand like butter before barely touching his arm, just as he was removing it. The hissing of the acid continued as Naruto deactivated all of his [Aegis Shield] to reach into his pockets in search of water or a seal containing water. "Fuck, fuck, fuck -!"

Eventually, the pain became too big. Instead of water, Naruto simply fell down onto the ground and began to wipe the burning hand into the sandy ground.

It helped to ease the pain slightly, and he used this moment to reach for the scroll containing canteens of water. He pulled one out with some difficulty, never really having used his left arm much in such situations, pulled the lid off with his teeth, and poured the liquid over his hand.

The pain heightened for a second as water caused more pain, but then the overall pain eased.

"Whoo..." he finally let out that sigh of relief as he fell on his bottom. This had been one of the more serious fights, only because of the difficulty in killing the beast and the acid that caused him wound and pain. "Maybe I should start laying down traps and whatnot for future assassins."

Unfortunately for Naruto, who decided to spent the next week laying traps, no more assassins would come.

* * *

"I mean, shit happens," Naruto complained as he and his team walked towards the Ninja Academy the following week. Little less than a month ago, when Naruto barged into the Hokage's office and caused a mess, he found a paper regarding this year's chunin exam. He told this to his team, who all agreed to go into the exam.

"We know things happen, Naruto," Saskue muttered as he walked to the blonde's right, and Sakura walked to Sasuke's right.

"Yeah, I just said that!" Naruto growled. "So I prepared for it, finally! You got that much, right?!"

"Yes, you're being hysterical, Naruto," the hysterical pink banshee replied.

"And you know what happens? No more fuckin' assassin. I prepare the entire week for assassins, laying traps and whatnot, sharpening my skills, and developing new techniques... They don't fucking send more assassins. All that work. For nothing!"

"You can use them for the chunin exam, dobe."

"But they weren't meant for the kiddies!"

"You are one of those kiddies, dobe."

"Stop calling me dobe!"

"Hn, dobe."

"Fuck you too." Then with that, Team 7 walked in silence until they reached the Ninja Academy.

They stopped for a second, looking at the other teams entering the said building.

"How many?" Naruto asked.

"We saw forty different teams while you were avoiding assassins,"

Naruto thought about the numbers. "I'm guessing not all of them are from Konoha, right?" He got two nods. "Which ones have you personally met?"

"The one from Suna, but that's about it," the teme replied.

"What were they like?" he asked as they walked in.

_**The End  
Of the Chapter**_

* * *

Now, it's been some time since the last character stat update, so I'll put one up, but only for Naruto.

**Naruto's Stat **  
**LVL: 14 (28% EXP)**

**HP: 250**  
**HP Regen:**  
**Passive: 20 HP/minute **  
**Kyuubi-Regen Active: 150 HP/second  
**

**ENERGY: 68,200-Self + 1,000,000,000-Kyuubi**  
**ENERGY Regen:**  
**Passive: 2.5 ENERGY/minute**  
**Kyuubi Active: 1000 ENERGY/second**

**Strength: 17**  
**Defense: 8**  
**Speed: 26**  
**Luck: 14**  
**Regeneration: 6**  
**Control: 12**  
**Accuracy: 7**  
**Attack Speed: 4**  
**Dexterity: 6**  
**Endurance: 14**  
**Intelligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 1  
**

**Naruto-only Stat:**

**Mana: 260  
Mana Regen: 13 mana/ minute**

**Aura Armor: 31**

**+aOl+**

**Naruto's most used skills (passive & active):**

**[Aegis Shield] LVL 5 (more def)**

**[Skill Crafting] LVL 2 (more success making new skills/techniques)**

**[Observation] LVL 6 (learn more from watching enemies)**

**[Warlord's Aura] LVL 7 (more def from Base Defense and Aura Armor)**

**[Runner] LVL 21 (run faster! Run Forrest, run!)**

**[Physical Durability] LVL 11 (take less damage) **


	9. Quest 35: Big(ger) Challenge

**Chapter 9**

**Quest 36: The Big(ger) Challenge**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked around the teams that have gathered from all over the Elemental Nations into this examination room. And just as they were observing them -in Naruto's case, literally [Observe]ing them- the teams gathered were also observing the newcomer team of the examination room. While doing so, they were trying to intimidate them by pouring out their killing intent.

Naruto just smirked and ignored them, opting to turn back to Sasuke and Sakura instead to continue the conversation they were in before entering this examination room.

"So I was like 'The fuck! This is definitely not a C-rank!'" Naruto cackled, and Sasuke, seeing his teammate's relaxed conversation, just 'hnn'ed in response. "That damn tiger looked like it was a summon or something. I mean, a two-story sized tiger? Really? Well, later, I found out that the Hokage reclassed that mission for my training apparently. 'Naruto Scale', he calls it. Almost got me killed, too."

"And when was this?"

"Oh, a month before I brought a lot of those giant animals in."

One of the Kumo genin called out. "Wait, you're _that_ Naruto?"

Naruto gave the Kumo genin his attention, seeing as it also got the attention of everyone else in the room. "Care to explain?" he asked him.

"You're called the greatest hunter alive!" the Kumo genin shouted as he jumped out from where he had been sitting and ran up to Naruto. He grabbed the blonde's hand and shook it fervently with a large grin on his face. "I also got to taste that wonderful Jewel Meat Ramen that you supply! You do not realize how expensive those are, though, huh?"

Naruto blinked few times before grinning. "Naw. Something like that Jewel Meat should be shared by everyone!"

The Kumo genin gave Naruto a friendly punch to the boy's shoulder. "Name's 'Crazy' Jay (J)," he said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of Konohagakure," Naruto replied in turn.

J grinned. "Hope to see you in the finals, man! Oh, and you got to take me on one of your hunting trips."

Naruto barked out loud. "Oh, I'd love to, if you can survive that is."

"You two," a third voice called out. Team 7 and J turned towards the voice and found a silver haired Konoha genin. "Keep it down. You're becoming a target to everyone in here by drawing attention."

Naruto scoffed. "Let them try."

As if answering to the challenge, a team of music note headbanded team of three jumped out of the crowd and charged Naruto.

Naruto gave the three a brief glance before the room became very, _very_ pressurized.

The three charging genin tripped and stumbled unto the floor. Those standing fell down, and those who were sitting were glued to their chairs. J, however, didn't seem to be affected as badly as everyone else in the room. He was just letting out struggled breaths.

Naruto sighed and turned towards the three Oto genin. "Hey pals. I'll take you on whenever, but this room isn't the place nor is it the time for us to be fighting." He then let go of the pressure that he had created wordlessly. The three Oto genin quickly scrambled back.

"What was that?"

Naruto turned around and saw a red haired boy with a gourd on his back. The boy had a deadly calm look in his eyes, or focus. It was almost as if this guy cared nothing about anything else around him.

"One of my new techniques. Felt like showing off to everyone," he grinned, getting some growls here and there from all around the room.

"It didn't feel anything like I could do," the gourd boy replied as he leaked his killing intent.

The room was once more caught in a suffocating situation.

This time, Sasuke, Naruto, J, and few others weren't affected.

"Of course, it's a technique I made," Naruto replied. "It isn't finished ..." Naruto trailed off as his [Observe] returned with Gaara's stats, visible only to him.

**Gaara's Stat **  
**LVL: 12 (91% EXP)**

**HP: 205**  
**HP Regen: 1 HP / minute****  
**

**ENERGY: 4065-self + 10,000,000-Ichibi**  
**ENERGY Regen:**  
**Passive: 3.0 ENERGY / Minute**  
**Ichibi Active: 100 ENERGY/second**

**Strength: 8**  
**Defense: 25**  
**Speed: 5**  
**Luck: 2**  
**Regeneration: 0**  
**Control: 25**  
**Accuracy: 4**  
**Attack Speed: 6**  
**Dexterity: 2**  
**Endurance: 7**  
**Intelligence: 7**  
**Wisdom: -5**

"What's with your abnormally high defense and control?" Naruto blurted out. Whatever Gaara trained on or used, it provided the gourd boy hell lot of defense and control, way outstripping Naruto. But Naruto had strength, speed, and ... wisdom, to back it up. "And how the hell do you get a negative in wisdom?" he also blurted.

Sasuke, having seen the Gamer ability before along with the stats, chuckled lightly behind his hand.

Gaara, however, was not amused.

"Anyway, who are you?" Naruto turned around and asked Kabuto.

"Kabuto of Konohagakure. I excel in spying, traps, and medical treatments."

"Oh, a very nice ally to whoever has you on their side," the blonde grinned. "But you seem experienced as well. How is that?"

Kabuto's grin when he was praised fell. "Ah ... you see, I failed this exam six times already... Yeah, I know.. BUT!" he shouted as he pulled out a stack of cards. "I got loads of info I'm willing to share! Make this competition even better!"

"What kind of info?" Sasuke asked.

"Information on the genins participating in the Chunin Exams, of course," Kabuto said. "Is there anyone you'd like to know?"

Surprisingly, it was one of the nearby teams that had just been listening to the conversation between these three parties that decided to risk limelight for information. It was a genin from Iwa. "I want to know information on Uzumaki Naruto, J of Kumo, Gaara of Sand, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Kabuto quickly filtered through the cards and pulled out four slips. "There we go.

"Alright, I'll start with Uchiha Sasuke first," Kabuto declared. "The Last 'Loyal' Uchiha of Konoha. Lone survivor of Uchiha Massacre. Specializes in clan Katon techniques. 23 D-rank, 2 C-rank. Currently, he is learning under Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja. Uchiha-san's current rank is C." The Uchiha hnn'ed at that. It was better than most of the genins present, who were ranked around D.

"J of Kumo. Also called 'Crazy' BlueJay. Specializes in unknown clan-like list of techniques that involves blood. 16 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 1 B-rank. He has no teacher, but participated with a team who's last member fell sick weeks before the exam and couldn't participate as he is still recovering. His current rank is around high C."

"Gaara of the Sand. Specializes in sand manipulation, wind and earth techniques, though latter two aren't well known. He completed 10 D-rank, 25 C-rank, 15 B-rank, and 1 A-rank. He is known to have come out of battles without a single scratch on his body or clothes."

The genins in the room gawked in shock. Never hurt? A-rank mission? So many C and B- rank missions as well!

"And lastly, Uzumaki Naruto. Suspected to be the last member of the once mighty clan of Uzumaki from Uzusiogakure, which was destroyed by a combined force of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri, but the attacking force was also annihilated with the Uzu." Naruto narrowed his eyes. He didn't know that there was a clan of Uzumaki's. "Anyway, he is also called the True Hunter. Specializes in techniques that he named 'Aegis Shield', and few medical techniques that proved to be very effective even against his teacher, Hatake Kakashi, which resulted in his teacher's defeat at his Uzumaki-san's hands. Teammate of Uchiha Sasuke, but has not been operating with the team for the last few weeks. He completed 14 D-ranks, 18 C-ranks, 7 B-ranks, and _-the fuck?!-_ 10 A-ranks?!"

That got the attention of the entire room like nothing else. True, Gaara never got hurt and completed missions that most genins would not be able to dream of, but Naruto defeated the Copy Cat Kakashi, who was a very famous nin himself. He completed such amount of high rank missions, even more than Gaara, J, and Sasuke put together.

The Iwa genin who had the courage to ask quickly fled to the background while signalling other Iwa "genins" with furious handsigns.

"Get in your FUCKING seat before I make you into my new toy!" Ibiki shouted as he entered the room.

The genins who were watching turned their attention to the proctor while Naruto and Gaara went their separate ways. Naruto went back with his team and took a seat on the edge of the room while Gaara went with his team and sat in the middle of the left side of the room.

"Alright," Ibiki began. "I am Morino Ibiki, the head of the Interrogation and Torture Department of Konohagakure. I am also the proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams!" he ended with a strong growl. "Rules first! One, you will do as I say! The end!"

'Quite straightforward and blunt,' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop while others were sweating under the man's glare.

_(Goes like the canon, except we drop off at the part where Naruto should be raising his hand)_

"Poo hoo," Naruto sarcastically whined.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow as did few others. "What is it, genin?" he asked, suspicious of the already.

"So many people are leaving," the blonde whined again, but the whine wasn't that of a indecisive teenager bawling. It was the tone of a bully teasing his victim. "So less ... competition."

"You're willing to risk never being a chunin, genin?" Ibiki asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto gave him a 'Are-You-Kidding-Me-Bitch?' look and a insane grin that stretched all the way across his face. "Being a genin ain't that bad when you're someone like me who can spam clones 24/7 to do work for ya."

"You're willing to take a risk because of that?"

Naruto's features ... extremified before he leaned forward. "I got better stuff to do than being a chunin. So get along with this mind game of yours."

Ibiki let out a amused bark of laughter.

Naruto gave similar laughter, except his was a long cackle.

The two of them stopped abruptly and glared holes at each other.

"... You all..." he began.

CRAASSSHHHH!

Ibiki facepalmed as a rolled up banner on a stick and a lady jumped through the window and landed perfectly in front of Ibiki after an acrobatic flip in the air. She stuck the banner on the ground behind her as the said banner unfurled.

'Sexy and Single, Anko Mitarashi!' the banner said.

Anko stood in front of the banner with a shit eating grin on her face. "Damn, Ibiki, you got lotta brats to pass. That ain't like ya." That got most of the genins still inside the room to burst out in confusion, shouting for explanations for how they were passing and where the tenth question was.

Ibiki coughed into his fist. "You were a bit too early, Anko."

Anko blushed a bit. "Oh." She then backed away from the center of the stage where Ibiki resumed position and gave her the parent's exasperated sigh.

"Yes."

"..."

"...Alright, punks, she told you. You all passed."

"Yeah, how?!" Kiba shouted, breaking the awkward silence that had followed the two jounin's quick conversation.

"This test is about infiltration, spy techniques, and above all, not getting caught as a spy," Ibiki said.

"But what about the tenth question?!"

"Are you seriously that dumb, dog breath?" Naruto grumbled loudly. "Whether we were going to take the question or not was the question itself!"

Kiba growled at Naruto. "How the hell is that a question?!"

Naruto scoffed. "Infiltration mission. You get a info. Is it good info or not a good info? Do you follow through with your orders or not? It's the same damn thing," he replied, which got understanding nods from the genins that remained. "If you don't get it even after I explained to you, then you are all brawn, no brain, and no doubt about it too."

"Did you just call me stupid?!"

Naruto cackled. "Like hell I did, dog breath!"

Kiba was about to launch himself at Naruto before a high pitch laughter broke his thoughts off.

It was Anko who was laughing. "I like him! Can I keep him, Ibiki?" she asked while pointing to Naruto, who gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Hell no, lady. I ain't anyone's fuck toy."

"Now I love him. Let me keep him!"

Ibiki sighed. "Just get on with the chunin exam already."

Anko pouted while crossing her arms.

"That worked when you were little. It doesn't work anymore," the scarred torturer replied as he walked away.

Anko grumbled before turning to the genins present before her. "Alright, maggots! Get to Training Ground 44 within the next half an hour, or you're disqualified!" she shouted before disappearing in a leaf shunshin.

Naruto blinked from his seat while the rest of the genins, save Sasuke and Sakura, filed out of the room.

"YES!" Naruto shouted just Team Asuma was about to leave room, causing them to flinch.

"What are you shouting about, Naruto?!" Ino, who was already angry for having to wake up Shikamaru, growled at Naruto.

"I set up loads of traps in that forest! I set up enough traps to make the forest my personal fortress!" Naruto replied, almost joyfully. "I can use them! I can use them! Ha ha! All my work wasn't for nothing!"

Ino just looked at the hyperactive and jumping fellow blonde. "O-Okay... What kind of traps?" she asked, sicne she wanted to avoid some of Naruto's traps.

"Everything!" Naruto replied with a happy grin. "Kunai, shuriken, poisoned shuriken, logs, twigs, pebbles, explosive tags, C4, TNT, animals, paint, paintballs, guns, light bulbs, broken light bulbs, glass shards, pepper powder, spears, daggers, giantswords, boulders, spiders, _Giant_ spiders, decaying corpses, bones, super glue, poisonous frogs, poisonous flowers, poisonous mist, pop-up spears-!"

Ino held her hand up, causing Naruto to stop.

"What is it, Ino-chan?" he asked, confused by her action.

"Baka," Sakura muttered behind Naruto, who gave her his attention. "You basically told her that the place we're going has been made into a trap labyrinth by the Prank King of Konoha. You think you'll be happy?"

Naruto thought about it. "I guess no." He turned back to Team Asuma, who were white with some of things mentioned.

"W-Where did you make those traps?" Choji asked him, having stopped his munching.

Naruto gave him another shit-eating grin. "Everywhere!" But he decided to take pity on the weak trio team. "But if you stick near the edge of the training ground, you won't be coming against any serious traps. Some poisoned shuriken at best."

Team Asuma gave Naruto a nervous and hesitant thanks before quickly leaving the room.

Sakura stared at the retreating team before she turned to her teammate. "It's official; you've scared the shit out of our classmates."

Naruto only cackled in return. "One tries," he replied with a mutter as he walked out of the room after the footsteps of Team Asuma diminished.

"And only you," Sasuke muttered. He and Sakura followed Naruto out soon afterwards.

* * *

Having arrived at the Forest of Death as the last team, Team Kakashi listened to the last quarter of the instructions that Anko was giving to the teams.

Naruto grumbled. "So much waiting... I just want to set my traps off..." he muttered impatiently as one by one, teams walked up to have their waiver signed off quickly for the chunin exam to continue. After about half an hour, Team Kakashi walked up to the tables where the waivers were. They signed them and walked back to where the other groups were.

"..And you late comers go over to Gate 91," Anko said as she handed them a scroll.

Sakura took the scroll, seeing that the two boys of her team were more interested in seeing which team they should take out first.

"Begin!" Anko shouted, and at the same time, the gates opened up, allowing the genin teams to flood into the Forest of Death.

* * *

**With Team Seven**

"Naruto, wait up!"

The said boy looked behind, and face-palmed. His own team had been caught in his traps: the dreadful, piss-smelling sticky goo. They were currently sticking only their head out, probably because they were struggling to get out, causing the goo to suck them in more. But it wouldn't kill them, even if they were fully submerged into it. The goo's structure was made to be porous so that whoever was captured could still breathe. It was meant to give Naruto a chance at interrogating one of his assassins, but no... his teammates had to get caught in it.

He stopped and ran back towards them, jumping over a tripwire he had set for another trap: "carcass trap to lure in the forest's denizens to you" trap.

He landed right where the goo had stopped spreading. "Alright, this should be easy," he muttered quietly as he opened up his inventory, which was invisible others still, and reached in. His hand rippled in the middle of space before he pulled it back out and held a piece of paper in place. He threw the paper like a shuriken at the surface of the goo, and it attached itself to the goo. The moment it did, the goo melted into a large puddle of ... piss.

"...We're covered in piss now," Sasuke grumbled. "How did you even think of something like this?"

Naruto shrugged. "Books aren't there for necessary information and techniques. Sometimes, you see the imaginations of others in it. I only borrowed one idea from such book, and put it to use. I'm sure the author wouldn't mind."

"Who's the author?" the Uchiha asked, just a tadbit curious as to who would think of something like piss jelly.

"... Jiriya." Of course, this was not the truth! But hey, this was one of Naruto's way of getting some good old pranks.

"...The toad sannin?"

"Yup."

"...I hate him now," Sakura growled.

Naruto just cackled. "Anyway, let's go!" With that they were off again, but they had gone only a hundred meter before there was a thwang that rang in the air followed by a chorus of horrified screams.

Naruto just stopped and listened to those screams. "Ah, they must have stepped on my Spidey Trap."

"Spidey?" Sakura repeated, a bit scared.

"A trap that unleashes a hoard of giant man-eating spider the size of your head. They were collected and kept in a storage scroll, so when they activate it, the scroll steals a bit of your chakra and uses it to activate the storage seal. And bam! You are now dead, dying, eaten, nibbled on, or being chased by those spider. And the lack of sound ... yeah, they were eaten."

"Exactly where did you collect such spiders? I don't think even the spiders in this forest would grow that big," Sasuke commented.

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look. "Duckhead, spiders in here grow bigger than us on average."

Then they were off again, this time towards the location of the Spidey Trap. They jumped from branch to branch and canopy to canopy. Naruto was in the front again, looking out for any of his own traps and enemies while Sasuke stayed in the back, watching out for any ambush that intended to strike them from behind. Sakura was in the middle with several poisoned senbon ready to take out any sudden enemies.

"[Observe]..." Naruto whispered, activating one of his most used skills.

Soon, his vision was filled with information about his surrounding, giving him numbers and names. They came at him like a unstoppable flood. Naruto groaned under the intangible weight of heavy influx of knowledge. 'So this feels a lot like Shadow Clone influx...!' he thought offhandedly as he deactivated [Observe] having received what he needed. He noticed that he had been sweating in that sort amount of time he had [Observe] active.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, worried about the sudden change in Naruto.

"It's nothing," the boy replied as he signaled his teammates to go into the trees. They nodded and the three of them shot off towards the canopy from the branches they were on.

And they waited.

They didn't have to wait long, however. Almost immediately, a team of Iwa genins appeared where they were before quickly taking off. Then after a second or two, fourteen or so black dots with many legs jumped into and out of Team 7's sight.

When all of them were gone, Naruto came back down unto the branch he had been on before. He scanned the surrounding environment before he signaled his team to come down.

"I'm guessing those were your spiders?" Sasuke asked as he activated his Sharingan and watched the Iwa genins flee from the hoard of spiders.

"Yes," Naruto replied. "It seems that more than three teams were taken out by them, though," he added before he jumped off towards the ground. Then he pulled out a disfigured body from one of the bushes before coming back. "And look at what I found," he grinned as he waved a pair of Heaven and Earth Scroll in the air. "Let's head to the tower."

* * *

Orochimaru hissed as he watched his target leave the area. He hadn't expected those traps to be in the Forest of Death. Anko, who was generally the only one to visit the forest frequently, was no master of trap. He still knew that much about her. So where had the traps come from? He didn't know. But what he knew was that the traps probably gave Sasuke-kun's team the scroll they needed, and they were now leaving the area where they would've come towards had they not gotten the scroll, which was where he was.

He grumbled as he quickly used shunshin to head towards where he believed Team 7 was heading towards to intercept them. He didn't like having his targets avoid him, intently or accidently. It made plans complicated little by little.

No, his plans were meant to be executed with the precision of a cut made with Kusanagi. "I shall have those Sharingan eyes.." he hissed as he jumped away, only for his foot to get caught in a well disguised bear trap.

"GGGYYYAAAHHH!"

* * *

Naruto chuckled as another scream rang throughout the Forest of Death. Team 7 was still zigzagging across the Forest of Death, trying to get to the Tower in the middle of the training ground.

There were more screams.

Traps. He loved them.

**"You have slain an enemy!"** a feminine yet mechanical voice commented, seemingly to his entire team. At first, Naruto was confused, but his Intelligence caught up with the voice. He grinned maniacally. Sakura and Sasuke frowned, not understanding for a moment. Then there was another scream. **"Double Kill!"** That scream that came before 'Double Kill' died down before another scream rang out. The voice grew deeper, but still feminine. **"Triple Kill!"** Then** "Quadra Kill!"** Naruto frowned. There was no scream. "Aw..." Naruto's shoulder sagged. **"PENTA-KILL!"**

Sakura paled, realizing just what those "Kills" that voice was shouting about. "Y-Your t-traps..." Sakura stuttered. "They just killed five p-people!"

Naruto grinned. "Less competition for us, then. No?"

**"Legendary!"**

Naruto pumped his fist just as they landed in front of the gate and the fences surrounding the tower. **"Dou-Tripl- Quadra Kill!"**

Sasuke then realized as he also heard the screams that rang around the forest. He paled as well, and then he grew sick. This voice ... It was Naruto's power. It was treating the lives of other genins like them, 13, 14, 15, and 16 year olds, as a counting stick for each kill. And it was also influencing Naruto.

"Naruto-"

**"Hexa Kill!"**

"Ooh, two teams at once," the blonde said, ignoring Sasuke.

"Ping!"

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, slowly beginning to fear her teammate's lack of reaction to the number of deaths he just caused.

"Huh?" Naruto frowned as he ignored his teammate while entering the tower by himself. He let the alert show him what it was about, and he let out a howls of laughter.

By this point, Sasuke and Sakura were really scared.

**Achievement: Catching Snake with a Bear Trap!**

* * *

While this was gong on within the Forest of Death, chunin proctors guarding the perimeter of the said training ground were on high alert. Usually, a chunin exam involved green genins haphazardly seeking each other out and taking each other. This meant that screams weren't very frequently.

For some reason, though, most of the genins involved in this year's chunin exam were screaming. Chunin proctors could go in, but this was the Forest of Death, the most dangerous training ground in all of the Elemental Nations. No normal chunin was insane enough to try, not when there were screams already jittering their already nervous nerves.

Hiruzen sweatdropped as he heard all of the screams that were ringing out of the forest.

"H-Help me!"

"The wolves!"

"Damn it, where did these spiders come from!"

"G-Get away! Get away! Get-AAAHAHH!"

"My leg! My leg!"

"Oh my god, they took his head!"

"KYYYAAAHHH!"

"Someone make this st- GGUUGURRKK..."

And this was just the edge of the Forest where some of the weaker genin teams were caught.

"Dear lord," the Hokage muttered as he tipped his hat. "God bless their souls..."

"My AAARRRRMMM!"

* * *

Naruto stopped at the gate of the tower itself as another alert came up, allowing his teammates to catch up.

**[You've LVLed up!]**  
**[You've LVLed up!]**

"Ooh, two levels are once," he grinned.

**[New Title!]**

"A title, huh?" he repeated as he opened up his character's stat page, and opened up a tab named "Titles."

**Title Available:**  
**You may have two titles at a time.**

**Greatest Hunter of Elemental Nations**  
**Grand Trap Master**  
**Demon of the Leaf**

"All of them sound so nice... Okay, maybe not the last one, but considering what I just did in that forest..."

* * *

'Crazy' Jay was having the time of his life. Why? Because whatever Naruto did -he believed that only Naruto could do something like this- was getting the other genin teams to scream out their hearts in fear, pain, and horror. While he was laughing, his two teammates were shaking next to him. They didn't understand why J was so calm throughout all this. People were dying left and right, and those weren't dead yet were about to thanks to those uber fast head-sized spiders that even took down spiders bigger than themselves.

This was some sort of a nightmare.

Arms and legs being hacked off by machete traps. Heads being crushed by giant boulders that came from the tree canopies. Logs that came and took out heads. Bear traps that ripped off ankles, leaving genins to bleed to death.

This was funny?

Apparently, to J, there was nothing greater.

"And boom!" J shouted just as he saw a genin in the distance step on something. For a second nothing happened as that genin and his team walked by. Then there was a scream, and a giant tiger jumped out of nowhere towards those genins. There were soon limbs, bodies, and blood flying from that direction. "Kah ha ha! That blonde knows his traps! Gotta love those seal traps! I mean, look at the havoc he brought!"

His teammates, both of whom had their ears and eyes shut, decided to open them now.

And the boy of the two immediately vomited in front of him.

There were other ninjas around them, all of whom were dead or dying. Some had their faces torn off like some latex mask. Others were limbless. A particular genin had her abodmen's flesh ripped away from her, and her intestines were lying about. Another body didn't have a head.

This was Konoha.

The strongest village.

The village that produced the strongest ninja's over the century.

And these two knew that they were witnessing something that would go down in history.

* * *

**And there you go. This is the end of the ninth chapter of The Gamer of Konoha. **

**Liked it? Hated it?**

**Review it.**

**Question me.**

**Love me.**

**Hate me.**

**Demand change.**

**Hate change?**

**:P**

**Cya guys!**

**PS: I have not yet made Naruto distribute his points from the recent two lvl up's so don't comment about that.**


End file.
